A Girl in Place of an Angel
by Greenninja77
Summary: Ashley Fisher wakes up one day and finds herself in the world of Supernatural. She tries to warn the brothers about their futures, but can it be stopped? I suck at summaries. Takes place after 4.6 Yellow Fever. Rated M for later chapters. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

"The hell?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes and started to sit up from where I was lying. I looked around and noticed I was in a motel room. I froze when I heard a loud roar from outside, my head was spinning out of control. _Great, you're going insane._ But I all but ran out the door anyways. I stood completely baffled as I saw the black impala race out of the parking lot. _Yep, I'm definitely insane._ I slowly turned and started making my way to the motel front desk. I decided not to look like a complete moron and pulled out my phone, pretending to take a call. "Yeah I'm in uh... What was the name of this town again?" I asked the guy behind the desk. "Carthage," he replied without even looking up. "Right, uh yeah, Carthage," I said into my phone, "yeah, see you in a few." I went back into the motel room I woke up in and sat down on the bed. I tried to make sense of what had happened. I remembered yesterday going to school like any other day and then going to bed exhausted. I figured I must have woken up here instead of my apartment, but why here? I mean, sure, I had thought about something like this happening when I first started watching Supernatural. But that was a fantasy, I knew that could never actually happen, right? I racked my brain for whatever hunt happened in Carthage but came up with nothing. I looked around the room and checked my pockets. Bingo. I took the safety pins and bent them out of shape, perfect lock pics. I went back to the front desk and tried not to sound as suspicious as possible. "Have two guys come through here? Uh, one would be bout 5'7", short hair," I said,"the other one taller, probably about 5'9" long hair."  
"Maybe," the guy replied, "depends who's askin."  
"Look," I tried to make up an excuse as fast as possible, "uh, their my uncles. Came down to see 'em. Their phones must not be working or something, I just need the room number"  
The guy huffed, "fine, their in room 10."  
"Thanks," I muttered as I left. I made my way down to room 10 and started picking the lock. Sam and Dean must have left something, right? I started to look throughout the room. There was a few pieces of clothes thrown about the room, so I checked the drawers. "Yahtzee!" I said, quite proud that I used one of Dean's lines. I pulled what could only be Sam's laptop out of the drawer and turned it on. I opened up the Internet history, there has to be something that Sam looked up for the case. I didn't find any names, but I found that I was in Missouri. Again I racked my brain for anything. I figured that I need to talk to the brothers, they might know what happened. Maybe Castiel or another angel brought me here? I suddenly realized that Sam and Dean might not even know about the angels yet. Hell, John could even still be alive for all I know. I could go see the "prophet", Chuck, but once I did I might not find the brothers again. I decided to just stay put and wait for the brothers to return from wherever they went.  
O.o  
"To tell you the truth, Sammy, your physic stuff scares the crap outta me," Dean admitted as they got out of the car in the motel parking lot.  
"Look, if it's all the same to you Dean, I'd rather not talk about it," Sam replied without making eye contact.  
"Fine, whatever," Dean shot back as he unlocked the door, " hey let's go grab some food soon, I'm starv—"  
Dean abruptly cut off as he noticed one too many people in the motel room. Before the girl could even open her mouth to speak, Dean charged into her and pinned her to the wall. "Who the hell are you?" Dean growled. "Please," the girl was gasping for air behind Dean's arm, "Dean let me go." A brief wave of confusion spread across Dean's face, "how the hell do you know my name?!" Dean shouted into the girl's face. "Dean, stop!" Sam shouted from behind Dean. "Oh I'm sorry," Dean let go of the girl and swiftly turned around to face Sam, "is this another one of your demon pals? Cause that's what we need now, right? Another damn demon!"  
"I'm not a demon," the girl said quietly, "my name is Ashley. I don't know how I got here but I know who both of you are. You're Sam and Dean Winchester, you're hunters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick shout out to my friend/beta Oliva, you rock! I was bored, so I decided to upload the second chapter. Also, I changed some things in the first chapter last night but it still hasn't updated yet. I got confused with the timing and had to change a few things for the story line, other than that it's the same. Enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

"What?" Sam and Dean both said at the same time.  
"I said, my name's Ashley," I said calmly, "and I know you're both hun—" I was interrupted by Dean throwing water on my face. I sighed, "I told you I'm not a demon."  
"Just, y'know, checkin," Dean replied carefully.  
"Look, I know I probably sound insane," I began again, "but I know both of you."  
"Yeah right," Dean snorted. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Your name is Dean Winchester, when you were four your mother, Mary, was slashed across the stomach, pinned to the ceiling and killed by a demon—setting the house on fire in the process," I spat at him, "your father, John, realized that whatever killed your mom wasn't natural so he became a hunter and raised you and Sam to hunt supernatural things."  
Dean chuckled, "sorry sweetheart, but every demon knows that."  
"Fine," I growled at him, "every night when you were a kid your mom told you that angels were watching over you." I looked as Dean stood dumbfounded with his mouth half open. Suddenly, I was thrown against the wall again.  
"How the hell could you possibly know that," he growled deeply.  
"I told you," I said trying to sound calm, "I know you."  
"Yeah, I meant how," he said slowly. I sighed, "ok, we'll this might sound a bit crazy."  
Dean chuckled darkly, "sweetheart do you know what we do? Crazy is normal."  
"Well, I guess I'm from another dimension," I began slowly, "where I'm from, you two are both actors playing for a show called Supernatural." I paused to see the affect on the brothers, but they both stood intensely focused on me. "Judging from the way you two were talking, Dean, I assume that you recently found out about Ruby and Sam." Dean looked furious but slowly nodded, "early yesterday morning."  
"Ok," I said trying to think, "so what was the last hunt you went on?"  
"Uh, Dean got ghost sickness," Sam spoke up."I nodded, "so you both know about Castiel, then?"  
Dean chuckled, "yeah, damn near blew my eardrums out too." I nodded, giving a weak smile.  
"So, do you know the future or something?" Sam spoke up again.  
"Yes and no," I said carefully, "I know what happens in the show, but just me being here could change whatever happens."  
"Ok, so what _does_ happen?" Dean asked.  
I bit my lip, "I don't think I can tell you."  
"What!" Sam screeched, "why?"  
"Because I don't know the affect it could have," I replied, "I think the first thing we should do is figure out how the hell I got here."  
"So what happened?" Dean asked.  
"Well, I just kind of woke up here," I said trying to explain, "I went to bed in my dimension. I have no idea why, thought."  
"Ok, great, but what do we do?" Dean impatiently asked. I thought about that. I had no clue how I got here, so getting back would have be twice as hard.  
"I guess," I said thinking aloud, "we just go with it?"  
"But I thought you said you could affect our future," Sam said.  
"Well I'm already here, aren't I?" I said sadly. I didn't want to affect the future, I wouldn't know what would happen. Suddenly I heard the flutter of wings. I turned to see Cas standing right in front of Dean.  
"Cas, we talked about this," Dean warned, "personal space."  
"Right, sorry," Cas replied as he took a few steps back. He then turned to me and cocked his head.  
"Hi, um, I'm Ashley," I said shyly.  
"How did you..?" Cas began.  
"I don't really know," I admitted with a shrug, "but I'm guessing the angels know nothing about it, then?"  
"No," Cas said slowly, "how did you..?"  
"It's a long story," I replied. Cas nodded slowly.  
"Well," I said with a huff, "what do we do now?"  
"I guess you could come with us?"  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean give Sam a 'what the hell' look. "Really?" I could feel my eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. Sam looked at Dean expectantly. "Yeah, fine whatever" Dean said with an annoyed huff.  
"Wow," I said happily, "this is awesome!"  
"Just don't touch anything," Dean growled as he walked past me out the door. "Sammy!" I heard Dean from outside, "come help me!"  
Sam walked past me, flashing a half-hearted smile. I stood alone in the room, suddenly remembering Cas. I turned to see him staring intently at me.  
"How much do you know?" He asked in his deep voice.  
"Way more than the prophet," was all I could say to sum up all I knew. Cas nodded, "what did you tell them?"  
"Nothing much," I replied, "I told them I probably shouldn't tell them anything for the sake of their futures."  
"Then you know that Sam's going down dark a path," Cas said quietly.  
"You have no idea," I said darkly. Which of course led to Cas cocking his head slightly to the left.  
"Can I try to warn Sam?" I was almost pleading, "tell him what happens if he continues down this road?" Cas stood for a moment before replying, "I suppose you could try, but their futures will still end in the same place, no matter how many detours are taken."  
"Believe me, with what I tell him, he's never gonna go back," I said hopeful. Sam and Dean then walked back inside. "You ready?" Sam asked. "As I'll ever be," I replied practically bouncing with excitement. "I have, uh, things I have to attend to," I heard Cas say behind me. I heard the fluttering of wings, and knew that he was gone.  
O.o  
"So where off to next, all knowing?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Well if everything is still on track," I said smugly, "we should be going to hunt some witches and hopefully stop the seal that's you two idiots let break the first time around."  
"And where are these witches?" Sam asked trying to pry for more information.  
"Sadly, I don't remember where," I said, " but keep your eyes open for a news article about a man swallowing three razor blades." Both brothers turned around and looked at me like I was insane. "What?" I said teasingly as they continued to state at me. "There's a hex bag behind the fridge that you," I motioned to Dean, "will find after you look in the oven."  
"Freak," Dean mumbled under his breath as he turned back around to see the road. "Hey!" Sam and I said at the same time as we smacked Dean's head.  
"Bitch"  
"Jerk"  
I could feel a huge grin painted on my face. Today was awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the views! Whose awesome? You're awesome! I present, chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

We stopped at a motel for the night. I don't know what was funnier, Dean's face when Sam suggested one big room for all of us, or when I suggested two rooms. We decided on two rooms–one for the brothers and one for me. I tossed and turned all night but sleep never came. I sat up in the bed and gazed out the window through the crack in the curtains. Seeing but not really seeing. It must have been two or three in the morning when I saw movement outside. I slowly got up and peered out the window. Sam. I quietly unlocked the door and stepped outside. His hunter instincts reacting, he obviously heard me and swiftly turned around. I could see him visibly relax for a split second when he registered it was me. Then I saw a mix of worry and confusion sweep across his features.  
"Ashley," he said surprised, "what are you doing up?"  
"Surprised?" I asked with venom in my voice, "Sam if you know what's good for you, go back inside your room. Do not go see Ruby." He seemed confused for a moment, then his expression went dark. "Why not?" He said in a low tone, "You don't know anything about me."  
"Yes, I do," I could hear myself talking fast out of panic, "Sam please this is going to get really bad if you don't stop now. Remember? Dean said the angels said you need to stop or they'll stop you themselves, they weren't screwing with you."  
"And what makes you think I _want_ to stop?" Sam asked darkly.  
"Sam you don't know what your talking about," I said as he took a few steps towards me, "every time you go out, your tearing away another seam of your relationship with Dean."  
"Dean?" He chuckled,"what do I care about *Dean*?" He took two more steps closer, as I took three steps back, hitting the wall of the motel. "You don't mean that," I said trying to sound confident, "your only drinking the bitch's blood because it makes you feel more powerful than everyone else. It makes you feel bigger and better than Dea—" I was cut of by Sam slamming me into the wall. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY," he roared.  
"What are you gonna do," I chuckled darkly,"kill me?" I was suddenly released from being pinned to the wall and saw Sam lying on the ground holding his jaw. It only registered to me what had happened when I looked and saw Dean looking down at Sam, shaking away the pain from his fist.  
"It's like I don't even know you anymore Sammy," Dean said quietly. Sam looked at Dean apologetically, "look man I'm sorry but—"  
"No Sammy," Dean cut him off, "I don't think 'sorry' is gonna cut it this time."  
"Dean," Sam began again.  
"No," Dean turned around and I saw a tear roll down his cheek, "no." He walked inside their motel room for a minute and then came back out with a duffel bag.  
"Come on, Ashley," he said as he walked towards the impala, "lets go." I looked down at Sam, my face apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sam," I whispered, "but I tried to warn you." I walked over to the impala and got into the passenger door, giving one last look at Sam before Dean and I drove away.  
O.o  
Dean and I drove in silence for a couple of miles before he pulled off to the side of the road and killed the engine. "I tried," he said quietly, "I really did." He slumped over the steering wheel and sighed deeply. "I know," I said as I reached over and slowly began rubbing his shoulder in small circles. He tensed for a split second, then relaxed under my touch. I felt his body start to shake up and down, and pulled him back a bit to make sure he wasn't having a seizure or something. I looked as his watery, deep green eyes met my sad, blue ones. My heart broke. It killed me to see Dean like this. "Hey," I said softly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb, "it's ok." He leaned into my hand, sobbing quietly. "I tried," he choked in between sobs, "I did." He leaned into my shoulder and buried his face into the crook of my neck, muffling his sobs.  
"I know," I said as I gently reached around him and stated rubbing his back, "it's ok." He snaked his hands around my waist, hugging me as if it was something he needed, like food or water. I don't know how long we stayed like that. A few minutes? An hour? I lost track of time. "It's my fault," he said into my neck, "if I had just–" I cut him off by pulling him away from me and putting my hands on either side of his tear-stained face. "Look at me," I said softly as two green eyes met mine, "it wasn't your fault, he chose to do this himself." He nodded, though I knew that he wouldn't actually accept it for awhile. He put his head back down on my shoulder and gave a shaky sigh. "You ok?" I asked as I resumed rubbing his back. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "No."  
"Well, lets go find a motel or something where we can sleep," I said. "Let's just sleep here," he mumbled into my neck. "Dean, we can't sleep in the car," I said, "it's not big enough."  
"Please?" He asked, looking up into my eyes, "I'm tired." I looked into his sad, tired eyes. "Okay," I said quietly. He stretched out, putting his head on my lap. I saw him close his eyes, and soon he was snoring lightly. I sighed and rested my head against the window. After a while I finally dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap, this has a ton of views! You guys are awesome! Sorry the beginning of the story was so boring, it gets better I swear. I'm aiming to put up another chapter tomorrow (I won't be able to put one up on Thursday). But enough talking, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my stiff neck. The second was that there was something on my lap. I looked down to see Dean's head resting on my lap, Dean snoring peacefully. Memories of the previous night came rushing back to me. I looked down and ran my hand lightly through Dean's hair, he was broken and it was my fault. I should have approached Sam more gently about Ruby. Dean's eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Hi," I said smiling at him. "Hi," he said slowly. He seemed confused on where he was. I saw the realization hit him and I knew that he remembered everything that happened yesterday. He cleared his throat and sat up. "So, uh, breakfast?" I said awkwardly. "Uh, yeah," he replied just as awkwardly, turning the ignition. We drove to a small diner for breakfast. We ate in silence, only speaking to order our food. Dean stopped eating about 3/4 into his food. I looked at him expectantly. "What?" He said, "I'm not hungry." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Dean the only time you don't eat is when your upset. You could literally be dying, and you would still scarf down everything." He shrugged, "I'm just not hungry." I gave a slight chuckle.  
"What?"  
"Nothing it's just, 24 hours ago I was a pathetic college student going no where with my life and now I'm eating breakfast in a diner with freaking Dean Winchester."  
"Yeah?" He said, slightly blushing, "it's probably because I'm so awesome." He was grinning ear to ear. I grinned back, happy that I was able to cheer him up. "So what are we doing next?" I asked him as we walked out the door. "I don't know, what do you think we should do?" He asked happily as we climbed into the impala. "Honestly," I said looking him in the eye, "I think we need to find Sam." His smile fell off his face, and his expression went from happy to sad. "Ashley," his voice broke, "I-I can't. I mean, the things he's done? It's bad."  
"Dean listen to me," I spoke forcefully, "if we don't find him things are going to get _a lot_ worse."  
"There's no way it can get any worse," he said quietly looking down, "I mean, he's using his psychic stuff to exorcise demons without even touching them."  
"Dean, look at me," I said softly. His eyes stayed glued to the floor. I slowly reached over and grabbed his face in both of my hands. His emerald eyes met with mine.  
"This is just the beginning, Ruby's going to trick him into killing Lilith and break the final seal." Dean's eyes grew wide, but I kept talking. "He has to drink demon blood to use his psychic abilities," I said slowly, "it's gonna get bad. He's going to become dangerously weak without it. We need to stop him before it gets that bad." Dean closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Dean, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around him. He clung to me and buried his face into the crook of my neck, again. I reached one arm up and started stroking the back of his head, through his hair. "He can't," I heard him say in a broken voice, "Sammy wouldn't do that." It was then that I realized how broken he was. He could never get pieced back together, not fully. I realized that he was sobbing again and I hugged him tighter."Shhh," I soothed, "it's ok, we'll fix this." He pulled back to look me in the eye. "How?" He whispered. "We'll talk to him, tell him what's going to happen if he doesn't stop. And if that doesn't work, we can kill Ruby." I said trying assuring him, "you couldn't do it on your own, but I'm here now. I'll help you." I tired to convince him with me eyes more than my words, staring into his. He seemed to believe me and nodded.  
"What do we do now?" He asked.  
"Let's go find Sam," I tried to sound encouraging. He gave a shaky sigh, "Ok."  
O.o  
We drove back to the motel we stayed at, hoping that Sam would still be there. Dean got out of the car and went to the front counter to see if Sam had checked out. He didn't. We made our way back to the room and knocked on the door. "Sam?" Dean called out. "What the hell do you want?" Ruby said as she opened the door. Dean looked like he was about to jump on top of Ruby and rip her to shreds, so I stepped slightly in front of him. "Where's Sam?" I spat.  
"Who the hell are _you_?"  
"She asked you a question," Dean growled.  
"Dean?" Sam said as he appeared behind Ruby, "look man, I'm really sorr—"  
"We don't have time for this," Dean interrupted, "we need to talk."  
"Yeah, ok," Sam said as he stepped in front of Ruby, "about what?"  
"Alone," I said in between my teeth. Ruby looked like she wanted to shoot me. Sam nodded, and he turned and closed the door, leaving Ruby inside.  
"What?" Sam asked. Dean and I exchanged glances. I sighed, "Sam you have to stop talking to Ruby." He folded his arms over his chest, "why?"  
"Because she's using you"  
"For what?"  
"Killing Lilith"  
"Yeah, that's the whole point. We're gonna stop Lucifer"  
"No, you're gonna raise him from hell and start the apocalypse"  
"What?"  
"Ruby's using you to kill Lilith so she can go be Lucifer's little bitch. Killing Lilith is the final seal." Sam's eyes narrowed, "You're lying."  
"Why would I lie about this?" I said tiredly. Sam looked at me for a minute, saying nothing. Then he nodded his head, "alright, I believe you."  
"Fantastic"  
"So what do we do now?" Dean spoke up from behind me. I turned and grinned at him, "we hunt."  
"Have you even touched a gun before?" Sam asked. I nodded, "my dad was a cop, my brother and I went shooting a few times with him." Sam nodded approvingly. "Well I hate to be a bother," Dean said, "but we should get going."  
"Yeah," I nodded, "lets stop the seal from breaking this time, though."  
O.o  
Sam went inside to get his things while Dean and I waited, leaning against the impala. "So your dad was a cop, huh?" He asked looking over at me. "Yeah," I chuckled, "didn't get into trouble much when I was younger, I knew a lot of the other cops in the city." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "I, uh, wanted to say thanks"  
"For what?"  
"Staying with me last night," he said softly, looking into my eyes.  
"Uh, yeah," I could feel my cheeks burning, "it wasn't really that big a deal."  
"It was to me," he said smiling slightly and looking down.  
"Hey guys," Sam came out with a backpack and laptop bag, "you ready?" Dean and I both nodded as we climbed into the impala. Before Sam got into the car, Dean turned around and winked at me saying, "thanks again." Which of course made me blush again as Sam got into the car. Luckily I was sitting in the back, where Sam couldn't see me for the rest of the car ride as I stared at the back of Dean's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy crap, I almost have 300 views! You guys are legitimately awesome! I gave you guys an extra long chapter since I won't be updating for a couple days. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

We stopped at another motel after driving all day. It was there that Sam declared it was necessary for me to learn more on working guns and maneuvering around obstacles, if I was to be tagging along on hunts. Dean, of course, volunteered to take me out and show me some more stuff about hunting. We drove out into some forest-looking area and climbed out of the impala. It took half an hour for me to take a pistol apart and put it back together again. Then we started doing some target practice, but after the first couple rounds it was obvious that I really didn't need it. "Well since your all good with guns," Dean chuckled, "you should learn obstacles. When we're on a hunt, you never know what's gonna happen so you have to be prepared to run at anytime." Dean gave me a wicked grin. He sank lower to the ground and spread his feet like he was about to start sprinting. _Wait a minute._ "GO!" He yelled and starting running towards me. I made a noise that sounded like a yelp, but started running the other direction. It was madness. I was watching my step as quick as I could for rocks or roots while dodging trees at the same time. I could hear Dean's footsteps behind me getting closer. "I'm gonna get you!" I could hear him laughing. _Dean Winchester is chasing me through a forest,_ I thought to myself and I tried to go faster. After a minute we were starting to go down a slope, which made running ten times as hard as it was before. As I got closer to the bottom of the slope, I thought I could hear running water. But at the moment I didn't care because Dean was still right on my heels. I ran up to the edge of a small hill that dropped off into a pool of water. My instincts kicked in, and I knew that I couldn't let Dean catch me so I did what I would do if anything but Dean was chasing me. I jumped. I was suddenly surrounded by freezing cold water. I tread water in what direction I thought was up and broke the surface, gasping for air. Dean stopped on the ledge and, seeing that I was fine, started laughing his butt off. "Sh-shut up asshole and h-help me!" I said out of breathe from running and freezing from the water. I swam over to the edge just as Dean got there and helped pull me out. I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself, glaring at him. I realized that my teeth were chattering and I was shaking when Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Dean Winchester, you are an _asshole._"  
He started laughing. My eyes narrowed, "what?"  
"Nothing"  
"If you don't tell me I will drag you into that pool of water myself"  
"You're so cute when you're angry"  
I threw my hands in the air, "you're impossible." I turned and started walking away from him. "Hey!" I heard him call from behind me, "wait!" I kept walking, but soon I heard him trot up behind me. He gently grabbed my shoulders, "hey, I'm sorry," he said softly into my ear from behind me. His warm breathe tickled my neck as my breathe caught in my throat. I had to remind myself to breathe again, "lets go back to the motel, I'm freezing." He nodded and we started walking back to the impala. The sky was getting darker and the breeze started to pick up. Dean and I were walking side by side as I wrapped his jacket tighter around me. The cold was seeping down into my bones. After a few more yards, I noticed I was violently shaking from the cold and I couldn't stop. He looked worried, "you ok?"  
"Y-yeah I'm just c-cold," my teeth were chattering. He looked at me for a moment, he seemed to be deciding something. Then he stepped closer to me and draped his arm over my shoulders, crushing me into his side. "Better?" He asked.  
"Mmhmm," I mumbled as his warmth surged through the right side of my body. We walked back to the impala and climbed in. Dean turned on the heaters as I curled up into a ball, trying to stay warm. We walked into the motel room and Sam looked up from his computer.  
"Ashley, why are you all wet?"  
"Some jackass chased me into a pool of water," I said glaring at Dean. Sam burst out laughing and Dean soon joined him. I gave them both the death stare. After they stopped laughing Sam got up and started to walk out. "Where are you going?" Dean asked, I could tell he was suspicious about Ruby. "To get some food, relax"  
"GET SOME PIE," Dean yelled as Sam walked out the door. Dean turned to me, "you should take a shower or something to warm up."  
"No shit Sherlock, but if you haven't noticed, I don't have any other clothes." He didn't say anything, I could tell he was thinking. He walked over to one of the duffel bags and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You can wear these while your clothes dry."  
"Thanks," I said as I took them from his hand. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited for it to heat up, but it never did. "Great," I grumbled to myself. I took off my wet clothes and climbed in. I tried to clean up as fast as I could in the cold water, although it was warmer than the pool of water I jumped into earlier. I scrambled out as fast as I could and quickly dried myself off, shivering again. I threw on Dean's dry clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. My damp hair was plastered onto my forehead and my blue eyes stood out against my dark freckles. I walked out of the bathroom, Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. As soon as I walked out his head snapped up, his eyes met with mine and I saw how tired he was. When was the last time he had a full night sleep? "Sam still out?" I asked looking around the room, not seeing him. "Yeah," Dean said standing up, "that was fast."  
"The water wouldn't warm up so I tried to be quick" I tried to sound normal, but I was still shivering slightly. I looked out the window, it was pitch black outside. "How long has Sam been gone?"  
"Like 45 minutes" I could tell he was trying to act normal about it, but I could see worry on his face. I nodded, "I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
O.o  
Dean and I waited another hour for Sam, but he never came. I knew he probably ran off with Ruby. I didn't have the heart to tell Dean, but I could tell he understood by his sullen expression. Dean fell asleep on his bed while I started at the ceiling from Sam's. My mind wandered to the events that happened today. I remembered the ice cold water compared to the warmth I felt when I was pressed up against Dean's side. For a brief moment I wondered what it would feel like to fall asleep against his warm side. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head, Dean wasn't like that, he only did that today because I was freezing to death. But then I remembered his warm breathe tickling my neck, giving me chills down my spine. Suddenly, Dean gasped and shot up from the bed next to me. "Dean?" I asked worriedly as I sat up. His eyes darted around the room wildly. "Dean?" I asked again as I slowly stood up and started walking towards him. I looked and saw sheer terror in his eyes. He relaxed when he saw me, and let out a long sigh. "You ok?" I said as I sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Yeah, uh, just a nightmare"  
I looked at him for a moment, "okay." I started to stand up and walk towards the other bed when I felt something grab my wrist. I turned and saw Dean's scared eyes staring up at me. "Stay," he whispered. "What-?" I tried to speak, but he just pulled me down next to him on the bed. I locked into his side again, feeling his warmth. My head rested just underneath his shoulder and my arms automatically fell onto his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "I just don't want to be alone," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere," I murmured into his chest. I felt him freeze and I turned to look up at him. His green eyes were soft as they met mine. I shifted higher so I was level with him. I became lost in his deep emerald eyes for what felt like hours. He leaned forward slowly, pressing his soft lips against mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back, our lips unlocking and locking together. I lifted my arms and started running my fingers through his soft hair. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. Soon we were both out of breathe and broke away, gasping for air. "Oh yeah," I smirked at him, "I'm _definitely_ not going anywhere." He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations rolling through his chest. I sank back down to my original spot in his side, nudging my head into the little indent on the front of his shoulder. "Goodnight, Dean," I said softly as I wrapped my arm around his chest. "Goodnight," I heard him whisper before I was sucked into a warm sleep.  
O.o  
When I woke up, I noticed I was pressing up against something warm. I shifted slightly and felt an arm tighten around me. I remembered Dean and looked up, he was still sleeping. I was going to shake him awake, but I thought of a better idea. I wiggled out from under his arm, got up on my knees and swung one leg over his hip. I lowered my face down to his, gently kissing his lips. I brought my face back inches in front of his as his eyes snapped open. Before I had time to speak, he was crashing his lips into mine as he wrapped his arms around me and sat up. I sank down into his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulled me closer to him and my arms went around his neck. I kissed him until I was dizzy, breaking away gasping. He pressed his forehead against mine. "Well, good morning," he said in a husky voice. I gave him a huge grin and planted another kiss on his lips. He kissed back hungrily and I gently pushed him down towards the bed. He lowered himself back down and I hovered over him, our noses touching. I lowered myself next to him, burrowing into his side. He wrapped his arm around me. _Nice and warm,_ I thought to myself, smiling. I started tracing shapes and lines onto his chest with my finger, giving him chills. After a while he shifted so I was laying almost completely on top of him, my head resting on his chest. He brought his arms around my upper back and our legs tangled together. My head rose up and down with every breathe he took and I could hear his steady heartbeat through his chest. "I could get used to this," I mumbled. "Yeah?" I heard him say, "me too." I lifted my head up to look at him and couldn't keep myself from smiling. "Did Dean Winchester just admit he could get used to _cuddling_?"  
"What?" He said with a stunned expression, "I-I didn't say that."  
"Yeah," I said grinning stupidly at him, "you did."  
"Well I don't hear you _complaining_," he was grinning now, too. I laughed and dropped my head back onto his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. I must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes again I was tucked into his side, his arm wrapped around me. _I could get used to waking up like thi_s. I tried to move, but his arm tightened around me and our legs were still tangled together. I looked up and his eyes locked with mine. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked, confused. He just grinned at me and crushed me even more against his side. I laughed into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I sighed and looked up at him, "we have to leave." He just looked at me sadly. "C'mon," I said as I got up and pulled at his hand. He sighed and sat up slowly. I plopped down next to him, biting my lip. "What?" He asked. "Nothing," I lied. I wanted badly to ask him what his nightmare was about, even though I had a good idea. He looked at me, his eyes demanding. "What?" He asked again. I sighed deeply and looked in his eyes, "what was your nightmare about last night?" His eyes became soft and he looked away to the ground, saying nothing. I reached over and wrapped my arms around his waist, tucking my head into his chest. He froze for a second then snaked his arms around my back. "It was the pit, wasn't it?" I asked sadly. "Yeah," he whispered as he gripped me tighter. I felt something wet on my cheek and realized that I was crying. Dean must have noticed that his chest was wet and pulled me back to look at me. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. "I'm so sorry, Dean," I whispered as I threw my head back into his chest, sobbing. "For what?" He asked gently. "Your nightmares," I said in between sobs. "Hey," he whispered as he started rubbing my back, "it's not your fault." I just wrapped my arms tighter around him and continued to sob. He didn't deserve to have these nightmares, he was already broken enough. He pressed his cheek against the side of my head and started rocking side to side. After a few minutes I calmed myself down, taking deep breathes. "You ok?" He asked quietly, his mouth right next to my ear. I sniffled and nodded, my throat was dry from crying. He pulled me back again, looking into my wet eyes. His eyes were sad and confused. I looked away, but he took my face in his hands and brought his lips down to mine. "Better?" He smirked when he pulled away. I gave him a weak smile and wiped the tears from my face. I looked at his chest, his shirt was soaked with my salty tears. "I ruined your shirt," I said sadly. He looked down at his chest and chuckled, "I have others."  
"Let's get ready," I said taking another deep breathe. He nodded and we got off the bed. I went into the bathroom. Luckily my clothes were dry and I slipped on my jeans, blue t-shirt and grey hoodie. My brown hair was a mess so I brushed it out and put it up in a high pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom and Dean was in a pair of jeans. _Just_ a pair of jeans. He looked up from his bag and saw me. I blushed and looked over his bare chest. He walked over towards me. "What," he joked, "I'm not good enough for you?" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he got closer. "Believe me," I laughed, "you're _perfect_." He beamed at me, wrapping his arms around my waist so that we were pressed up against each other. "You're not so bad yourself," he chuckled as he brought his lips to mine. As soon as our lips met, I forced his open, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into my mouth as a ran my fingers through his hair. He reached down and pulled off my hoodie, breaking off the kiss for a second. When his arms were out of the way I crashed my lips back to his, forcing them open again. He slipped his hands under my shirt, running them up my back. His hands were warm, making me shiver. I slid my hands down his chest, feeling his muscles. I ran my hands back up his sides and through his hair, making him moan again. He slid his hands across my stomach and up my sides, pulling my shirt off. He smirked at me before I greedily took his lips again. He reached a hand up and put his palm on my cheek with his fingers on my neck. He slid his hand down my back, causing me to gasp and moan. I felt him smiling as he kissed me. His hand stopped, resting on my lower back, pressing me up against him. I gasped as his warm skin met with mine. He broke away and pressed his left cheek against my right one, chuckling into my ear. He gently bit down on my ear lobe. "Dean," I whimpered, "Dean, we have to go." He just chuckled again. I put my hands on his chest, pushing lightly. He didn't budge. "Dean," I tried to sound annoyed, but I couldn't help smiling. He brought his head back, looking at my face. He smirked and leaned into my ear. "Okay," he whispered, his breathe tickling my ear, "but we're _not_ done." I flushed red and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my back. After my face returned to normal color I bent down and picked up my shirt and hoodie, slipping them back on as Dean put on a shirt and jacket. "You ready?" He asked from across the room. I nodded and walked over to him, giving him one last kiss. We turned to walk out the door when it opened and Sam walked in. "Uh, hey guys," he said awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A nice little chapter with the angels. As always, you're all amazing! Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

"Sam, where the hell have you been?" Dean growled at him.

"Out," Sam replied calmly.

"You were with Ruby, weren't you?"

Sam looked down at the floor, saying nothing. "Dammit!" Dean cursed as he turned and paced a few steps away. I sighed, "Cas warned me about this."

"Cas?" Dean asked as he turned to face me. I nodded, "he said no matter how many times or what I tell Sam, he'll still end up in the same place. Both of you will. I just didn't really believe him."

"So where do we en–"

"Can it, _moose_," I snapped at him, "so what if I couldn't stop the end result from happening, but did you really have to leave right after I told you not to?" Sam shut up and looked at the floor again. "So what do we do now?" Dean asked. "Well it doesn't matter if we let the seal break or not because all 66 are gonna break anyways. But we still have to go stop it." Dean nodded and I looked over at Sam. "What you still want me to come with you?" Sam asked, shocked. "Good point, you _shouldn't_," Dean spat at him. I glared at Dean, "Sam might me an asshole now, but he's gonna regret everything later. So suck it up, he's coming with us." Dean huffed, grabbed his bags and walked outside. I walked past Sam to go outside and see Dean while Sam got his stuff. He was leaning against the impala when I came out. I walked over and leaned next to him, our hips touching. "Look, I know you're pissed at him. But he's your brother," Dean looked over at me, still saying nothing, "and you don't get to just leave him." I paused before I spoke again, "He'll get better after he kills Lilith. Just, please don't be an ass to him, he feels bad about this." He sighed, "okay." Sam walked out, avoiding eye contact with Dean. We all piled into the impala and set off.

O.o

When we got there, Sam and Dean changed into suits and left to see the victim's wife. I stayed back at the motel, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV. I thought I heard something and looked up. "Holy shit!" I yelped as I rolled back off the couch. There were suddenly two angels in the room with me, Cas and Uriel. They just stared at me as I picked myself up off the floor. "This is the girl?" Uriel asked in a deep voice. "Yes," Cas answered him, "she's with the Winchesters." I just stood staring at them. "We're bac-" I heard Dean as the door opened, "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean. We're here to help with the seal."

"_We_?"

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a specialist." Dean and Sam just looked back and forth between the angels. "And why is he here?"

"You need to leave immediately, we're going to destroy this town."

"And kill, what, 1,000 people?" Sam spoke up.

"The raising of Samhains is one of the seals. The lives of 1,000 outweigh the lives of 6 billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"So, what, your just gonna kill 1,000 people?" Dean was pissed.

"Lucifer _cannot_ rise," Cas glared at him.

"He will anyways," I spoke up, "no matter what you do Lucifer _will_ rise."

"We'll see about that," Uriel threatened.

"Look, just give us till tomorrow to stop it and if we can't, you can destroy the town." Sam tried to compromise. Cas and Uriel exchanged glances. "Fine," Cas growled, "but only until tomorrow, we're under strict orders." With that, both angels disappeared. I snorted, "some orders they were given."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, suspicious. I turned to look at him and I smirked. "They were both told to listen to _you_."

"What?" Both brothers said at the same time. I nodded, "to test you under pressure during battlefield conditions or something like that." They both stood wearing shocked expressions. "Why?" Sam asked. "Beats me," I sighed, "You visit the high school girl today?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "and her teacher." I nodded again, "good cause the girl's the witch and the teacher is her helper." I laughed as Sam's jaw dropped.

O.o

Sam dropped like a fly onto his bed and I could see the light flicker out of Dean's eyes when I said I would sleep on the couch. I wanted to tell him that I was going to go over go him when Sam fell asleep, but that would ruin the point of sleeping on the couch in the first place. So I laid uncomfortably on the couch, one eye open, waiting for Sam to fall asleep. After what felt like hours, I heard him snoring. I quietly rolled off the couch and made my way over to Dean. He was laying on the further bed, looking up at the celling. When he saw me he sat up halfway, a confused expression on his face. I just smiled at him as I slid into the bed, pressing right up against his side. He nuzzled his face into my hair and wrapped an arm around me. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch," he tried to joke, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Why would I want to sleep on a couch, when I could sleep here with you?" I murmured into his chest, gasping quietly when I realized he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He heard me gasp and started chuckling quietly. I looked up at him and smiled, his eyes were dancing with happiness. I stretched my neck and kissed him. He responded immediately, forcing my mouth open and sliding his tongue in. I broke away, looking at him expectantly. "Ashley," he whined softly, "I haven't seen you all day." I felt shock sweep across my face as I realized he _missed_ me. Words started to form on his lips, but they never made it out. My lips melted back onto his as I scooted up higher so I was level with him. I ran my hands over his chest and abdomen, feeling all of his hard muscles. He broke away and started kissing down my neck. I moaned as his cool lips met with my skin. "Dean," I gasped, "Sam's right there."

"So?" He replied gruffly, "he can leave." His lips met with mine again, as he slipped his tongue back into my mouth. His hands went under my shirt and started sliding up and down my back. I lightly traced my hands down his sides and trailed just above the waistband of his sweats. He moaned softly into my mouth and shifted his hips. "Ashley..." he whimpered, trailing off. I slid my hands up his sides and around his neck, pressing up against him. I broke away and pulled my face back inches from his. I could see lust sparkling in his deep green eyes. "Dean," I whispered sadly, "we can't." He looked at me for a while before he spoke. "I know," he sighed. I pulled my hand away from his neck to stroke his cheek with my thumb, "soon, ok? I prefer Sam not be in the same room as us." His chest rumbled as he wrapped his arms around me, effectively molding me into his side. I let my arms fall onto his warm chest. My eyelids suddenly became heavy and I started to slip away. "Goodnight," I murmured as my eyes shut completely and I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my last pre-written chapter and the time between uploads will be longer after this chapter, sadly. Everyone's amazing and thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

My mind woke up before my eyes. I felt something brush across my lips and I opened my eyes groggily. I was met with two sparkling green eyes and a smirk. I smiled back at him and gently pressed my lips to his. I set my head back down on his chest. "Good morning," he hummed right next to my ear. "Good morning," I said softly as I lightly traced my fingers up and down his chest. "Nightmares?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me, "none." I kissed his chest and smiled at him. How long had it been since he had a full nights sleep? He looked so much healthier and happier and just _better_ overall. I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. His rough hand was bigger than mine, giving an interesting contrast to my smaller, smooth one. He lowered his face down to the side of my head, his lips grazing my ear as he talked. "You know," he whispered, "we don't have to gank the witch until later tonight, we have all day to do _whatever_ we want."

"Yeah?" I said slightly blushing, "then what do you want to do?" He smirked mischievously, "I have a few ideas." I blushed even harder and buried my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me slightly on top of him. We stayed like that for a while. I was laying on top of him, listening to him breathe. After a while, I heard Sam moving around on the other bed. My eyes grew wide, "Dean."

"What, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at me alarmed.

"Sam's getting up"

"So?"

I looked at him, confused. "Don't you want me to go back to the couch?" Now he was the one with a confused expression on his face. "No, why would I want that?" I shrugged, "I thought you wouldn't want him to know."

"Why wouldn't I want him to know?"

"I don't know. You're _Dean Winchester_, you don't make sense sometimes."

"Who said that?"

"Nobody," I rolled my eyes, "but everyone _thinks_ it."

"Well how do _you_ know that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was being annoying on purpose now. "You're a little brat, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm _your_ little brat," he said, winking at me. I heard Sam groan tiredly and I dropped my head onto Dean's chest.

"I'm still sleeping, okay?" I whispered. He chuckled, "alright, fine." I closed my eyes and tried to look like I was sleeping. I heard Sam yawn, "Dean, where's Ash-" he must have seen me in the bed and cut off. "Oh," he said, "I'm gonna go, um, take a shower." I heard his feet pad across the carpet and the bathroom door shut. Dean started laughing and I opened my eyes to look at him. "What?" I asked, sitting up. "You should've seen how red he was, Ashley." He laughed, sitting up next to me. I found myself staring at him, he looked so happy and perfect. He noticed me staring and a curious expression crossed his face. "God, Dean," I said looking over him, "why are you so perfect?" His expression went from curious to shocked in seconds. Before I could say anything else, he crashed his lips to mine. He kissed me hungrily, pushing me down on the bed. I slid down on my back as he hovered over me, melting his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. His body fit perfectly with mine, our legs tangling together. He held most of his body weight on his arms, but I still felt every inch of his body pressed up against me. I ran my hands down his back, scratching lightly. He moaned deeply and bucked his hips. I gasped as his hips rubbed against mine. "Dean," I moaned, running my fingers through his hair. He broke away and looked at me sadly, "I'm not perfect, I'm broken." I took his face in my hands, "I don't care if you're broken." His eyes became soft. He put his head on my shoulder and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, resting my chin just behind his shoulder. I heard a sniffle and pulled him back. He looked at me through wet eyes, a single tear spilling out. "Hey," I said softly, "what's wrong?"

"Ashley," he said, his voice heavy, "I went to hell for four months. I'm so broken, I don't even get a full night of sleep. So how can you just say that you don't care if I'm broken or not?"

"Because it's not your fault"

"I'm the one who made the deal"

"Because you were trying to bring back your own _brother_"

"It was my fault he died in the first place!" His angry tears were running down his face as he sat up. I brought myself up next to him. "Dean," I spoke quietly, "you didn't know he was gonna die."

"But I could have watched him more. I promised dad that I would." He dropped his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him into my shoulder. He lifted his head from his hands and buried his face into the crook of my neck. "Dean," I whispered into his ear, "it's not your fault, I promise." I remembered Sam and relaxed when I heard the shower still running. After a few minutes, Dean calmed down. "You ok?" I asked softly. "Yeah," his voice was raw. I pulled him back, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Dean, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault," I was almost begging him. He looked at me for a minute, the redness starting to fade from around his eyes. "Okay," he sighed. I pressed my lips lightly against his. "Good," I smiled. He smiled back and we went to change. I switched Dean's sweatpants I was wearing for my pair of jeans, and I was already wearing my only shirt. I walked over to Dean and I heard the shower turn off. _Sam must've taken a long shower to give me time to wake up._ He also put on a pair of jeans and was slipping on a black long-sleeve shirt. "I know something we can do today," I said as I sat on the bed and put on a pair of socks. "What?" He asked, sitting next to me. "Well, I need more than one pair of clothes," I looked down at my outfit. He chuckled, "yeah, I guess." The bathroom door opened and Sam walked out wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. His hair was still damp and he flung it out of his eyes by whipping his head. "Dean," I pretended to be in awe, "look at that majestic moose."

"Why do you keep calling me a moose?" Sam asked, annoyed. "Trust me," I laughed, "I won't be the last."

"Alright, so what are we doing all day?"

"Well, I need new clothes." Sam nodded. "Maybe you and Dean could go," Sam smirked, "after you two finish cuddling." I flushed red and dropped my head in my hands. Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around my back. I looked up at him, "why are you laughing? You're the one who said you _liked_ it." Sam burst out laughing as Dean's cheeks turned light pink. "You're welcome," I chuckled into Dean's ear. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I heard Sam clear his throat and I broke away, blushing again. Dean made a noise from the back of his throat and smashed his lips back to mine. I heard Sam walk outside as Dean slipped his tongue into my mouth. He broke away, breathing heavily. "What was _that_ for?" I asked, surprised. "I wasn't done," he growled. "Remind me to cut you off more often," I smiled as I pressed my lips against his. Before he could slip his tongue into my mouth, I broke away. "I wasn't done," he whined. I ran my hands down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. "I guess you'll just have to wait," I teased as I slid my hand down onto his thigh. He moaned and bucked his hips. "Ashley," he warned, "don't tease me."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I slid my hand into the inner part of his thigh, a bulge starting to form in his jeans. "Ashley," he groaned as he bucked his hips again. "What's the matter, Dean?" I pretended to be confused as I started rubbing his inner thigh.

"A-Ashley," he whimpered, his hips bucking wildly now. "Dean, what's–" I was cut off by Dean jumping on top of me, pushing me back on the bed. He ground his hips against mine as he crushed our lips together. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Dean, we have to go. Sam's waiting outside." He groaned and started kissing down my neck. "Dean," I pushed on his chest, "I'm serious." He pulled back and looked at me, his green eyes were full of lust. "C'mon," I started to sit up, "let's go." I sat up and put on my white converse. "Ashley," he groaned into my ear, "I want you so bad."

"It's good to want things, Dean," I said as I swung my leg over his hip. "Because when you get it," I whispered into his ear, "it makes it seem so much better." I palmed him through his jeans as he moaned and threw his head back. Just before he could buck his hips to get friction, I jumped off him and started walking towards the door. "Come on, keep it in your pants, lover boy." Dean came up behind me and put his hands on my hips. "We'll see," he whispered into my ear. "Should we go now," I turned and looked down at the bulge in his jeans, "or should we wait for you to calm down?"

"You're gonna regret this later," he said in a low voice. "I'm sure I will," I lightly pressed my lips against his and walked outside. Sam was leaning against the impala, "what took you so long?"

"Dean got a little," I paused, "_excited_." Sam started laughing as Dean walked outside. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I smirked at him.

**skyeblue5565: Thanks! :D I was too lazy to look it up and just guessed **

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks: I'm keeping Ashley's knowledge up to the end of season 6, just to keep it interesting. I'm still debating on having her tell them about the whole vessel thing. But yes, if Dean found out and realized that Ashley knew the whole time, he would be pissed ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! I meant to upload this last night, but I ran out of time. Its a longer chapter, but it has some of the M rated content promised in the description. *wink wink nudge nudge* There should be another chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

We all piled into the impala and drove to a breakfast diner. I sat in the same booth as Dean and Sam sat across from us. Dean, of course, swallowed all of his food while Sam and I actually _ate_ our food. Sam wanted nothing to do with clothes shopping so we dropped him off at the motel. Dean and I drove around to a couple stores. I didn't get much, but it was enough. By the time we were finished I had two pairs of jeans, a few shirts and an army-green jacket. "What should we do now?" I asked as we climbed in the car from the last store. He leaned over and pressed his lips against my ear. "Like I said," he whispered, "I have a few ideas." I felt my cheeks turn pink and I buried my face in my hands. He chuckled and gently grabbed my wrists. "C'mon, Ashley," he teased as he pulled at my wrists, "lets have some fun." I lifted my head and looked at him, "what do you want to do?"

"Well, _this_, first of all," he smirked as he leaned over and kissed me. He forced my mouth open, slipping his tongue in. I moved my tongue with his, fighting for dominance. He broke away, breathing heavily. "Ashley, lets go," his voice was rough, "I'll take you right here in the car if I have to." It took all my self control not to jump on top of him. "You wanna know a secret?" I asked. He seemed confused, but nodded anyways. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want you, too." I looked at him expectantly. "Well what are we waiting for?" He asked in a husky voice. I chuckled, "aw it can wait, don't you want it to be _special_?"

"Ashley," he whined, "come on."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. He huffed, "fine." He started the car and we started to drive back to the motel. I pulled my jacket out of a bag and looked at it. I liked it a lot. "Why'd you get a _green_ jacket?"

"What's wrong with green?" I asked. "Nothing," he said, "so why did you get green?" I shrugged, "it reminds me of a guy I like."

"Oh," his voice dropped, "do I know him?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I'm pretty sure you do."

"Who, uh," he cleared his throat, "who is it?"

"Are you," I fake gasped, "_jealous_?"

"What? No."

"Yes, you are," I poked his ribs. He looked over at me and then back at the road, "so who is it?"

"Guess"

"I don't know"

"Well then, I won't tell you if you don't at least guess"

"Fine," he reached over and snatched the jacket from my lap, "then I won't give it back until you tell me."

"You really _are_ jealous, arn't you?"

"I'll hide it," he warned.

"No!" I blurted out, " don't hide it, it reminds me of you!"

"What?"

"I, uh," I could feel my cheeks burning, "umm."

"_Me_?" I nodded slowly, looking away. He pulled off to the side of the road and turned his whole body to face me. "Me?" He asked again, shocked. "Your eyes," I said quietly and nodded. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. He reached over and brushed his fingertips across my cheek. I looked up and met his two emerald eyes that I loved. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to mine, holding the side of my face in his hand. He pulled back a few inches from my face as I became lost in his eyes. "_I'm_ the guy you like?" I smiled, "who else would it be?" He buried his face into the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around me. "Wha-?"

"Nothing," he said as he pulled back, "it's just, I like you, too." His cheeks turned light pink and my heart skipped a beat. I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips to his. He kissed me back forcefully, opening my mouth and sliding his tongue in. I ran my hands up through his hair as he moaned and swung my leg around his hip. I shifted so I was sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped loosely around his waist. I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran them up his chest. He slid his hands up and down my back, scratching lightly. I moaned into his mouth and trailed one hand down his hip onto the side of his thigh. He groaned and shifted his hips. I slid my hand over into his inner thigh and he bucked his hips. I started rubbing his thigh in circles as he moaned deeply. I started working my way up his thigh as he bucked his hips uncontrollably. Just before I reached the bulge in his jeans I stopped my hand. "Ashley," he whimpered, "please." I smiled as he continued to kiss me. I slowly slid my hand over the bulge in his jeans and he broke away from the kiss to moan loudly into my neck. I planted kisses down his neck as he continued to buck his hips and moan. I started rubbing him and he gasped into my neck. He pulled me up against him and I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. He wrapped an arm around me and lowered me onto my back, my legs still wrapped around him. He held himself up on his arms as he slowly ground his hips against mine. He moaned into the crook of my neck and I gasped loudly. He continued to slowly grind up against me and I trailed my lips along his jaw, kissing and nipping at his skin. I pressed my hands against his chest and slid them down just underneath the waistband of his jeans. "Ashley," he moaned as he reconnected his lips with mine. I fumbled with his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. I slid my hand down and started rubbing him through his boxers. He let out a long moan and bucked his hips. I gasped and moaned into his neck as he rubbed up against my inner thigh. "Dean," I whimpered as I bit down on his ear lobe. "You like that?" He teased as he bucked his hips again. "D-Dean," I whimpered again as I gripped his back. "What's the matter, Ashley?" He chuckled into my ear as he bucked his hips again. "Oh god, Dean," I moaned into his neck as my nails dug into his back. He bucked his hips hard against mine and I felt him through my jeans. I wrapped myself around him as tight as I could, my heels digging into his lower back and I was definitely leaving hand prints behind his shoulders. "Dean," I said loudly through my clenched teeth. He thrust his hips once more, pressing himself against me. "DEAN," I nearly screamed as I bit on the fabric of his shirt and ground my hips against his. "I told you I would get you back," he was breathing heavily into my ear. I loosened my grip on him and lowered myself back down. He pressed his lips to mine and I forced his open, slipping my tongue in. I slid my hand down and started rubbing him through his boxers. He moaned into my mouth and I pulled on the elastic waistband of his boxers. I slowly reached down and began stroking him. I heard his teeth clench together and he started to slowly move his hips against my hand. "You like that?" I asked, mimicking him. "Ashley," he moaned into my neck. I tightened my legs around him and ground our hips together. "Ashley," he whimpered as I felt him bite the cloth on my shoulder. I stroked him faster as he thrust his hips. "Oh god, Ashley," his voice was muffled by my shirt as I heard him try to grip the seat. I alternated between stroking him and bucking my hips against his. "Ashley, don't stop," his voice was louder and I heard his hands desperately tried to find purchase on the smooth seats. I ground my hips against his as his breathing became quicker and quicker. "Ashley, ASHLEY," his yelling was semi muffled from my shirt as he bucked his hips wildly. He collapsed on top of me, slightly bucking his hips still. I reached up behind my head and took his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers. He was breathing heavily, his head resting on my chest and our legs tangled together. I started rubbing the middle of his back when I remembered my possible hand prints I lifted his shirt up and saw two red hand prints on the back of his shoulders. "Don't take your shirt off in front of Sam anytime soon," I chuckled. "Why?" He mumbled. I slid my hands over the angry red marks on his back. "Oh," he said, slightly wincing. "Damn," I said as I felt the hotness radiating from the marks, "sorry, Dean."

"S'ok," I could hear him smiling, "it was worth it." I looked down his back and saw my reddish-blue heel marks at the bottom of his spine. "Shit," I grumbled. "What?" He asked. I lightly touched the heel marks and his hips twitched in pain. "Dammit, I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Besides, they don't even hurt that much." I touched the mark again and he twitched as another spasm of pain shot up his spine. "Yeah, they seem _fine_," I said sarcastically. "Dean, these are black and blue, there's no way this didn't hurt when I did it." He stayed silent, "these hurt earlier, didn't they?"

"Look, I barely even felt it."

"Dammit, Dean," I cursed, "why didn't you tell me I was _hurting_ you?"

"Hey," he said, looking up at me, "It's not your fault, I'll be fine." I shook my head, "no it's not, I _hurt_ you, Dean."

"Ashley," he said as he lifted himself off me and hovered in front of my face, "I'll be fine, it's just a couple of bruises." He leaned down, kissed me and then put his head back on my chest. He shifted so the back of his shirt slid up around his neck. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around the middle of his back. "Nothing," he lied. I stared at him until he looked up at me. "My shoulders are just hot, that's all," he sighed. I hovered my hands over the hand prints on his back, I could feel the heat rolling off them. I bit my lip, "tell me if it hurts, ok?" He nodded into my chest. I slowly brought my hands down over the hand prints, absorbing the heat. He groaned and shifted his head. My hands jumped off his back," sorry, sorry."

"Ashley, it's ok, it doesn't hurt. It makes it feel better," he mumbled into my chest. I cautiously put my hands on his back again as the heat transferred onto my hands. He groaned again and buried his face into my neck. After a while my hands were getting hot and Dean was shifting uncomfortably. I took my hands off his shoulders and wrapped them around the middle of his back. He yawned and I looked down to see his eyes shut. "You're tired. I thought you slept last night."

"I did"

"For how long?"

"Long enough," he mumbled. I sighed, "obviously not."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let's go back to the motel, you can sleep."

"I'm fine," he yawned again.

"Nope, we're going back to the motel. The last thing I need is for you to pass out later." He lifted himself up on his arms and hovered above my face, "you're stubborn, arn't you?"

"Only as much as you," I smiled and pressed my lips to his. He slid his arm around me and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he yelped loudly in pain. "Shit, sorry," I pulled my legs back, "sorry, Dean. Shit." His teeth were clenched together and his eyes were squeezed shut. I wrapped my arms around his back as he buried his face into the crook of my neck. I started rubbing small circles in his back as he took shaky, uneven breathes. "I'm fine," he said with pain in his voice. He pulled back and gave me a weak smile. "God, Dean," I said as I nuzzled my face into his chest, "I'm so sorry." He sighed, "what do I need to say to convince you that it's not your fault?" I just hugged him tighter, saying nothing. "C'mon," he kissed the top of my head, "lets go back to the motel." I nodded and the impala roared to life.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's a smaller chapter, but it's all I've got. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashely. **

When we got to the motel Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop. He looked up when we came in, but didn't say anything. Dean grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the couch with him. I sat crossed-legged on one end and he sprawled out over the rest. His head rested on my lap and lower stomach and he looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Where've you two been?" Sam asked smugly from across the room. "Shaddup, Sam," Dean mumbled as he shut his eyes. Within minutes, he was lightly snoring. "Thanks, Ashley," Sam spoke up.  
"For what?"  
"Making him sleep." I looked down at Dean, all the worry seemed to vanish from his features. "Yeah, well," I lightly brushed my hand across his cheek, "he needs it." Sam nodded, "and whatever you're doing, keep doing it. I can't remember the last time he was this happy." I smiled sadly and nodded. He got up and grabbed the keys to the impala, "I'm gonna go get some food." I nodded again as he walked out the door. I looked back at Dean and watched his chest rise and fall. "No," I heard him murmur after a while. I looked as his face scrunched together. "No," he said again as his head turned sharply to the side. "Dean," I said as I shook his shoulders. "No, stop," he pleaded as he whipped his head. "Dean," I said louder and shook his shoulders. "NO," he gasped as his eyes flew open. "Hey, hey," I said softly, "shhhh. It's ok."  
"Ashley?" he asked in a daze. I put my hands on either side of his face and leaned foreword so my face was hovering above his. "Yeah, I'm here it's ok." He let out a shaky sigh of relief and shut his eyes. I watched as he slowed his breathing back to normal. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and his eyes fluttered open. He gave a weak smile, "would you believe me if I said I was fine?" I lowered my face and kissed him upside down. He pressed up against the side of the couch and pulled me down next to him. I nuzzled my face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Where's Sam?"  
"Getting food. Dean?"  
"Yeah?" I looked up at him, "what were you dreaming about?" He tightened his arms around me, "I don't wanna talk about it." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay," I said quietly.  
"You," he spoke after a while.  
"What?"  
"You, I was dreaming about you"  
"What about me?" He gave a shaky sigh, "we were in hell and I had to watch while he..." He trailed off. "I couldn't move, I had to watch," his voice broke. I looked up and saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dean," I said softly as I pulled him down into the crook of my neck. He began to sob and gasp for breathe. "Dean, it's ok," I rubbed up and down his back, "it's not real." He burrowed his face deeper into my neck. "'He' was Alistair, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah," he sobbed.  
"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm right here, I'm fine." Eventually he calmed down and his eye lids started falling. "It's ok, you can sleep," I soothed, "I'll be here the whole time and I'll be here when you wake up." He opened his eyes, "promise?"  
"Promise"  
"Ashley?" He murmured into my chest, "can you sing?"  
"Yeah," I said confusedly, "I guess."  
"Sing." A shocked expression played across my face and he looked up at me, his beautiful green eyes were like a child looking for comfort. I took a deep breathe and sung softly, "_Carry on my wayward son,  
They'll be peace when you are done.  
Lay your weary head to rest,  
Don't you cry no more_." He snuggled up against my side and closed his eyes. "Hey, guys!" Sam said as he walked into the room with bags of food a few minutes later. "Sam, I don't want to hurt you," I warned him, "but I swear if you wake him up again I will stab you in the neck." He raised his eyebrows at 'again' and looked over at Dean curled up into my side. He saw Dean's red eyes and the big wet spot on my shoulder and put two and two together.  
"Did he...?"  
"Yeah," I said sadly.  
"Oh, well uh, I got some food," he changed the subject as he riffled through the bags. I looked down at Dean, "thanks, but I'll eat later."  
"You sure?" He said with a mouthful of lettuce. I nodded and pressed my cheek to the top of Dean's head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys! It took forever to write this chapter, I've been having a bit of writers block. But I tried to make it longer-ish for y'all. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley.**

Dean slept peacefully for an hour. I felt his chest rise and fall against my side as I drifted lightly in and out of sleep. Sam had decided to take a nap as well, and had passed out on the bed. Dean groaned and lifted his head up. "Hey," I said softly as he looked up at me. "Hey," he smiled and dropped his head back on my shoulder. "You sleep good?"

"Mmhmm," he nuzzled into my shoulder, "thanks, Ashley." I took his hand and interlocked our fingers together, "you needed it." He shifted his hips slightly away from my side. I looked down at the bulge in his jeans and chuckled. "What?" He asked looking up at me. I smiled, "nothing."

"What?" I shook my head and bit my lip. He swung his leg over my waist and sat on his knees as he put both of his hands on the couch by my head. "C'mon," he trailed his nose up my neck and jawline, "tell me."

"Have a good dream?"

"Why would you think that?" He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. I slid my hand up his thigh, "I don't know, just a feeling." He moaned and bucked his hips. "So it _was_ a good dream?" I chuckled. He dropped back down and pulled me into his side, "you could say that."

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"Mmmm," he pressed his lips to the base of my neck, "I'd rather just _show_ you."

"Was I in it, then?" He pulled back to look down at me, "of course you were. Why wouldn't you be?" I shrugged and dropped my head on his chest. "Hey," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around me, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"C'mon, something's bothering you. Tell me." I sighed, "why me?"

"What?"

"I mean, it's not exactly a secret that you just hook up with chicks and then leave the next morning. Hell, it's a miracle if you even remember their name. So why me? Why are you dreaming about me and sleeping with me in your arms? What makes me different?" I looked up and his eyes locked with mine. His emerald eyes were filled with confusion and hurt and worry. "You don't like me?" His voice was barely audible. I felt my heart break as hurt swept across his face like a wildfire. I crushed my lips to his, holding his face in my hands. "Dean, of course I like you. I just.. don't understand what makes me different."

"I think it's because..." he hesitated and looked at me, "Ashley, I think I love you." I started at him for what felt like years. _Dean Winchester just said he loves me._ I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. What the hell, why was I crying? "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I laughed lightly and looked at him through blurry eyes, "nothing's wrong, I'm just happy."

"Why?" I wiped the tears out of my eyes, "because I love you, too." He smiled and pulled me into his chest. "Is that a good enough reason for you to be different to me?" He whispered in my ear. I hugged him tightly, "it's more than good." My stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed. "I thought Sam got food"

"He did"

"Well, did you eat?" I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up," he opened his mouth to argue, but I beat him to it. "And besides, a promise is a promise." His eyes turned soft and he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you," he murmured. My heart leapt with joy, "I love you, too." My stomach snarled again. "Maybe you should eat," he said as his own stomach growled. "I could say the same thing," I chuckled, "well the food Sam got is like an hour old." He wrinkled his nose. "We could have eaten it if _someone_ didn't decide to become sleeping beauty."

"Aw come on, I thought you _wanted_ me to sleep." I ran my hand through his hair, "believe me, I'm glad you slept." He pulled me into his chest and I tucked my head under his chin. "Me too," he mumbled into my hair, "thanks, Ashley." I remembered his nightmare and sighed. "I'm sorry, Dean," I said as I buried my face in his chest. "For what?"

"Your nightmare." I felt him freeze and looked up to see fear flash through his eyes. "Hey," I said softly as I put my hand on the side of his face, "look, I'm here. I'm fine." His eyes locked with mine and he let out a shaky breathe. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I stared at him worriedly until he opened his eyes. "I'm fi-," I interrupted him by crashing my lips against his. "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not," he sighed and looked away. I brushed my thumb across his cheek and his eyes flickered back to mine. "You ok?"

"No," his eyes were overcome with sadness. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked, desperate to make him feel better. He shook his head, "it was horrible."

"What can I do?" I asked as searched his green eyes. He lowered his face into my neck and clung helplessly to me. "Dean," my voice was thick, "I'm so sorry." I shut my eyes as tears spilled out and ran down my cheek. I felt him lean back to look at me but I kept my eyes squeezed shut. "Ashley," he pleaded, "please don't cry." I opened my eyes and couldn't stop my lip from quivering. He kissed the side of my mouth and pressed his cheek against mine. "Dean, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," I closed my eyes as fresh tears seeped out. "Ashley," he coaxed, "look at me." I opened my eyes and blinked away tears. "It's _not_ your fault. Please don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I rested my head on his chest and tried to stop the tears streaking across my cheeks. He rubbed my back and I took deep breathes. "Shhhh, Ashley. It's not your fault, it's ok," he soothed. I concentrated on breathing in and out and calmed down. I closed my eyes and felt Dean massage the muscles in my back with his palms. "How much do I suck at this?" He chuckled. "No, it feels good," I mumbled as he worked his way up to my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him. He cradled the side of my face in his hand and brushed his lips over mine. I nibbled at his lip and he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue in. I moved my tongue with his and he ran his hands up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he started to sit up. I sat in his lap with my legs on the side of his hips. He broke away and pressed his lips against the base of my neck. "I love you," he murmured. I smiled, "I know." His stomach growled again, "lets go eat." I nodded, "you ever been to In-N-Out?" He shook his head. "That's where we're going."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry I was gone so long, I have finals next week and I went camping over the weekend and I've been having major writers block. Basically I'm a mess, but I've tried to write a decent chapter for you guys. Enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley. **

"This is the best thing ever," Dean said with a mouthful of burger. We were driving back to the motel as the light started to fade from the sky. "Sam's gonna be mad when he finds out we didn't get him anything," I teased. "Please," he snorted, "that health freak? He'll be glad we didn't get him anything." I took a bite of my burger, "yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably?" I rolled my eyes, "shut up."

"Aw come on," he elbowed me in the ribs, "don't be mad cause I'm always right."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "okay, sure." It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You, uh," he cleared his throat, "you still want to come with us tonight?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, "why?" He shrugged, "just wondering."

"You don't want me to go."

"I didn't say that."

"So then you want me to go?" He glanced over at me, "I didn't say that, either."

"Well then what _do_ you want?" He sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dean," I said softly, "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that, you could get hurt. You could–" I lightly put my hand on his shoulder, "Dean, stop worrying." He kissed the top of my hand. "I just want you to be safe," he said quietly, "I don't want to lose you, Ashley."

"Pull over."

"What?" He asked, but pulled over anyways. As soon as the car stopped, I grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my lips against his. He forced my mouth open immediately and slid his tongue in. I tangled my fingers through his hair and he moaned deeply into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as I ran my hands through his soft hair. He broke away, gasping for air. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?" He smiled, "how could I forget? That's when I fell in love with you."

"What?"

"Holy crap," his eyes grew wide, "did I just say that?" I laughed as his cheeks flushed red and he dropped his head onto my shoulder. "Aw come on," I rubbed his back, "it wasn't _that_ bad." He kept his head on my shoulder. "You ever gonna come out?" He shook his head. I leaned down next to his ear, "_Please_?" He just shook his head again. I ran my lips down his neck and felt him shudder. "How bout now?" He didn't budge. I slid my hands under the back of his shirt and scratched lightly at his bare back. He shifted his shoulders slightly, but stayed still. I trailed a hand down his back and around his waist. I traced my fingers along his inner thigh and he made a noise in the back of his throat as he fought to keep his hips still. "C'mon, Dean," I whispered into his neck. I ran my lips up and down his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin, as I rubbed his inner thigh. His jaw pressed against my shoulder as he clenched his teeth together. He was breathing heavily through his mouth as he tried to keep his hips still. "Now?"

"No," he tried to say forcefully, but came out as a whimper. "You're too stubborn," I whispered into his ear as I slid my hands down his chest and tugged at the waistband of his jeans. His whole body tensed as I slowly undid his belt buckle. He pressed his head hard into my shoulder and his hips started to twitch. I unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed his inner thigh. He whimpered as I palmed him through his boxers. "Alright, fine!" He cried as he lifted his head up and forced my mouth open with his. I massaged his tongue with mine as he shuddered and pressed up against me. "See?" I said as I trailed my lips up his jawline, "that wasn't so hard." He chuckled and his eyes danced with amusement. "C'mon," I kissed him, "Sam's probably wondering where we are."

"Mmmm," he mumbled as he pressed his lips against my neck, "let him wonder a little longer."

"Dean," I whined as I pushed his chest, "we have to go, it's getting dark." He looked at me and sighed, "you're not gonna stay back, are you?" I shook my head and he closed his eyes. I sighed and put my hand on his cheek, "We're gonna be fine." His eyes fluttered open and he gave a weak smile, "it's not me I'm worried about." I put my hands on the sides of his face and locked my eyes with his, "Dean, I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much."

"I can't," he whispered, "Ashley, I love you, and I'm never gonna stop worrying about you." He closed his eyes and pressed his head into my hand, "everyone I love gets hurt, and I'm worried I won't be able to protect you." I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against his. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, he just moved his lips with mine slowly. He pulled back and looked at me sadly, "just promise me that you'll be careful." I nodded, "course, I will." He hooked an arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head. I grabbed his hand on my waist, "stop stressing about it, you're just gonna make yourself sick."

"You need an anti-possession tattoo," he said, ignoring me. I just looked at him. "What? It doesn't have to be big," he pulled his shirt down to reveal the star surrounded by fire over his heart. I raised my eyebrows and fought a smile, "I don't need one."

"Yeah, you do. What, you don't like tattoos or something?" I pulled up my shirt and pointed to the star on the back of my shoulder. "I don't need one," I said again. He chuckled, "alright. What does 'angel' mean?" I froze, I forgot I had the word 'Angel' tattooed across the back of my neck. "You ok?" He asked as he wrapped his arm tighter around me. "Yeah," I dropped my head on his shoulder, "my dad used to call me that. He though 'Ashley' was too long."

"Angel," I looked up at him instinctively and he smiled, "I like it, it suits you."

"C'mon, we really need to go." He smiled again and started to drive, "whatever you want, Angel."


	12. Chapter 12

**So as you may have noticed, I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry guys, I know what I want to write, but I'm having a hard time getting it out into words. Hopefully this little piece will be enough while I write more (which I'm doing right now). Thanks and enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley**

When we got back to the motel Sam was still passed out on the bed. "You'd better wake him up," I said over my shoulder as Dean walked through the door behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his chest up against my back. "Arn't you forgetting to do something, first?" He hummed next to my ear. Confused, I tilted my head towards his face, "what?" He smiled and pressed his lips against my jaw, just underneath my ear. I turned around and hooked my arms around his neck, "what could I possibly be forgetting to do?" He smirked mischievously, "me." I laughed and he leaned forward, pressing our lips together. I nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gladly opened his mouth and massaged my tongue with his. "Seriously guys, I don't need to see that," Sam groaned, making me jump and spin around. "Great," Dean grumbled behind me as he wrapped his arms back around my waist, "_now_ you wake up." Sam rolled his eyes, "I wish I hadn't."

"Me too." I elbowed him in the ribs, "stop being an ass." Sam chuckled, "you should listen to your girlfriend, Dean. She's giving some pretty good advice." I felt his arms tense around me. "Watch it," he growled. "Woah, woah," Sam held his hands up, "I was just kidding around, man." Sam shifted uncomfortably and I could tell Dean was glaring at him. "I'm gonna go, uh-" he stammered and walked off towards the bathroom. "What the hell was that?" I asked as I turned to face Dean. He met my eyes for a second, then dropped his gaze to the floor and shrugged. "He was just messing around, Dean." He kept his eyes glued to the floor. I reached up and cradled the side of his face in my palm, "what's wrong?" He shook his head slightly. "Tell me," I said softly, "please?" He didn't move. "Please?" I kissed him lightly. His eyes snapped up to mine. "Please?" I kissed him again. He groaned, "it's stupid." I looked at him expectantly and waited for him to tell me. "I wanted to be the first to call you that," he said quietly. "What? Your girlfriend?" His cheeks flushed pink and he nodded shyly. I buried my face into his chest, "Dean, I don't care. I love you." I heard his heart skip a beat and looked up at him. He was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes full of happiness, and I couldn't help but grin back. He leaned forward slowly, pausing just in front of my lips as I let out a soft whimper of anticipation. He chucked as he closed the gap and kissed me. His lips were warm and melted against mine as he pulled me up against him. I wove my fingers into his hair and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I heard the bathroom door open, "guys, _come on_." He started to break away but I pulled him back and forced his mouth open. He moaned as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. "I'm gonna leave without you guys," Sam warned. I slid my hands down onto his chest and pushed lightly as I broke away. "Finally," Sam huffed as he walked outside. Dean chuckled and leaned down next to my ear, "we'll finish this later, Angel."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He kissed my cheek lightly, "you ready?" I walked over and slipped on my jacket. He tried to hide a smile as I walked back over to him and nodded nervously. "Last chance. You don't have to come, you can stay back." I shook my head and worry washed across his face. I sighed and realized that no matter what I said, he would always worry about me. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head on his chest. He hugged me back tightly and rested his chin on the top of my head. "DEAN!" Sam yelled from outside. He groaned as I pulled away and looked up at him. He brushed his fingers across my cheek lovingly. "Dean," I put my hand over the one on my cheek, "I'll be _fine_." He sighed and kissed my forehead. "C'mon," I pulled at his hand as I started to walk towards the door. "Angel, wait," he said in a panicked voice. I turned around just as he caught up to me. Without any warning, he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips down against mine. "Please be careful," he murmured as he pulled away. Before I had a chance to reply, he took my hand and pulled me behind him out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Again, apologies for such the delay. But if you didn't notice already, I uploaded two other stories. One is Destiel (if you're into that sorta thing) that me and a friend are writing together, and the other is a little Dean/Ashley one shot. Also, the same friend that is writing the Destiel story with me has drawn an *amazing* fanart of Dean and Ashley, and I made a Flickr (Greenninja77) and uploaded it there your y'all to see. Hope you enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley. **

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I asked as the car stopped a few blocks from the house. "Depends."

"On what?"

"How long you and Dean can go without attacking each others' faces," Sam said smugly. I felt the heat start to rise in my cheeks as Dean turned around and winked at me. "No promises, Sammy," he said as his eyes locked onto mine. Suddenly I completely forgot about everything and became lost in his deep green eyes. I thought I heard Sam say something, but I was too distracted as Dean leaned forward and kissed me. Sam made fake gagging noises and scrambled out of the car. Dean chuckled and then let out a heavy sigh. His eyes flicked up to mine and I could tell he already knew what I was going to ask. He turned around completely in his seat, sitting on his knees, as he reached for my hand. "I love you," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "I love you, too," I replied. He sucked in a sharp breath, "Angel, I'm sorry." He tugged at my hand and I heard multiple little clicks. I looked down to see my hand cuffed to the door, and I dumbfoundedly pulled at the chain. "What the hell?" I mumbled, completely confused. I looked up at Dean as he met my gaze, "I'm not letting you get hurt."

"Dean," I said slowly as the realization hit me. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again as he started to climb out of the car. "Dean!" He ignored me as him and Sam walked towards the house. I sighed angrily and examined the handcuffs. I might be able to pick the lock, but it was going to take some time. I got to work on the lock and eventually broke free. I leaned against the side of the impala and waited. I knew I couldn't go in, Samhains had to have already risen by now. My stomach clenched at the thought of Dean going up against such a powerful demon. I saw the brothers turn around the corner as relief washed over me and I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding. My relief vanished and was immediately replaced with anger. Why would Dean show me stuff about hunting, if he was just going to handcuff me to the car anyways? It wasn't like I was gonna go and get myself hurt. I even told him that I would be extra careful. "Hey," Dean drew out the 'y' as he opened an arm for a hug. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him. "You're mad," he sighed. "What? Why would I be mad? You just chained me up to your car and left while you went to stop Samhains. No big deal," I said bitterly, "Oh and lemme guess, he got away." His jaw tightened, "yeah, he did." Suddenly, I felt another wave of anger wash over me for absolutely no reason. I looked down at my hands and realized they were balled up and I was clenching my teeth together. He raised an eyebrow as I confusedly unclenched my hands. "Whatever, lets just go get him."

"Wait minute-" he tried to protest. "I'm going," I growled, "whether you like it or not." He looked at me for a minute and huffed angrily, "where?"

"The cemetery," Sam and I said at the same time.

O.o

"Help! Help us!" The high schoolers cries as they pounded at the gate. "Help them,"

Sam said as he started to walk off. "Dude, you're not going off alone."

"Do it!"

"Sam!" My shout was drowned out by the screaming kids. I turned to Dean, "shoot the lock off."

"Alright, stand back! Stand back!" He shouted and everyone backed up. He stepped in front of me, shooting the lock off the door.

"Get out! Go!" We walked into the room after everyone had rushed out. The slabs of granite on the walls started shaking and falling off one by one as zombies crawled out. I took a hesitant step backwards, watching it on tv and actually standing here were two very different things. He pulled the bag of stakes off his shoulder and held one out to me. When I didn't immediately take it, he turned around to face me. I must have looked scared, or at least worried, because his eyes became softer and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Right thought the chest and into the ground, okay?" I nodded and took the metal stake from him. He turned so his back was pressed up against mine, "ready?"

"Yeah," I stepped forward and plunged the stake into the chest of the closest zombie.

O.o

We took turns, lunging out and stabbing, then stepping back to look out for the other person. It was a good tactic and eventually everyone was staked into the ground. "I think that's the last one," I said as he drove a stake down into the ground. He smirked and looked up at me. His eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked at something behind me. I spun around and drove a stake through the chest of the old woman as her whole body flickered and disappeared. Confusedly, I turned back to Dean, only to be thrown backwards into a wall. I groaned and rolled onto my back. "Hey, you alright?" Dean was suddenly hovering over me. "Yeah," I mumbled as he helped pull me up on my feet. "Good, cause we're torching everybody."


	14. Chapter 14

**My beta and I talked for a while today and threw a few ideas around. Then this beautiful chapter flowed perfectly out of my head and onto my phone. Needless to say, big plans for the story. Enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley. **

Dean draped his arm across my shoulders as we walked towards the general direction Sam ran off. Despite the fact that we were underground, the air was still chilly and I was glad for the warmth from his side. "I'm still mad, y'know," I said as I leaned slightly into him. "But?" His voice was full of amusement. "But it's cold, and you're warm." I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled myself closer. His chest rumbled as he laughed and I smiled. "Maybe it would help if we took off some clothes."

"Don't push it," I grumbled, because I _was _still mad that he left me behind. He immediately stopped walking and I could feel the muscles in his back tense up. At first I thought it was something I said, then I saw Sam. His hand was extended out towards Samhains, intensely concentrating. He looked up– locking eyes with Dean, then me, then back to the demon as his nose started to bleed. Dean took a step forward, his arm sliding off my shoulder. I panicked, this wasn't supposed to happen, and jumped in front of Dean. His eyes were dangerously dark as they met mine. "Move," he growled. "Dean," I put my hands on his chest, "calm down."

"Calm down?" His heartbeat increased under my hand, "my brother is using his powers _again_, after everyone told him to stop. Don't tell me to calm down."

"It's self defense," I snapped angrily. "I gave him Ruby's knife, and he obviously didn't use it."

"How the hell would you know?" That did it. His eyes lit up and he shoved me back against the wall. "Don't you _dare_ come in here and act like you know my own damn brother better than me. Just because we're on some show doesn't mean you're better than us, or that you know us, because you don't." I winced as he talked, his words cutting across my chest like a knife. The worst part? He was absolutely right. I didn't have the right to tell him what he can and can't do about his own brother. I wasn't better than either of them because I know what happens. I certainly didn't deserve to act like I knew them because I saw them on tv after my shitty days at school. I looked up at him through wet eyes, because he was completely right about everything. His face instantly flooded with regret and he stepped forward. "Don't," My voice was tight as I backed towards where we came, "you're right, I was being stupid. It's my fault. I'll leave."

"Wait–" he pleaded and held his hand out. "Dean, don't," my throat felt too thick, "you were right, I don't know you and I shouldn't be here."

"Ashley–"

"Stop," I swiped at my eyes as tears spilled out, "please, stop. Don't try to follow me, please." His shoulders sagged and his eyes grew watery. I wanted more than anything to wrap my arms around him. To listen to his faint assurances that everything was going to be fine, that we'd work it out. But I knew I didn't belong here, I didn't deserve it, and I wasn't going to stay and mess everything up more than it already was. I couldn't help the pathetic tears staining my face as I looked at him one last time. I barely had enough strength left to whisper a "Goodbye, Dean." With that I turned and walked away, before all my walls came crashing down.

O.o

The wind had picked up and lashed out across my cheeks and neck. I pulled up the collar of my jacket, crammed my hands in my pockets, and hunched over in an effort to keep warm. I realized that all my stuff was still in a bag at the motel, but I wasn't going back anytime soon. Letting out a heavy sigh, I mentally noted that I had to go back when the brothers weren't there. Or Dean at least, I might be able to get past Sam. _Dean_. My whole body shook as a wave of sobs racked through me. I balled up my fists, wishing I had something to cling onto. I forced myself to take deep breathes, crying wasn't going to help me. I chose to leave, I didn't belong, and I had to suck it up and deal with it. Only my phone, no money, not even a weapon, I panicked at what I was going to do for the night. Going back to the motel was out of the question. Why did I even care? It's not like I mattered to anyone anymore, not here and not back in my world. So I walked around aimlessly, too numb to care that no one else was around and that I should probably be panicking. I didn't even see the guy until I slammed into him. "Shit, I'm sorry," I mumbled, but I honestly didn't care anymore. "Hey, it's cool," I looked up at his face and immediately panicked. His slight smirk looked wicked compared to his inky black eyes. I slowly backed up, fully aware that I didn't have anything to defend myself with. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He sneered as he stepped forwards and gripped my wrist. "Let me go," I growled, trying to break out of his grip. He chuckled darkly, "not yet, the boss wants to talk with you. He heard you know what's gonna happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," he pushed me against the brick wall, "Ashley." I brought my knee up between his legs and he staggered sideways. I started to run, but he kept his hold on my wrist and jerked me back. His fist connected with my face, giving him enough time to recover and duck into an alley. "Bitch," he growled as he pinned me against a wall. "I know you are, but what am I?" He pressed his arm over my neck, making me gag. "You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" He chuckled, "but all the boss said was he needed you alive." He trailed the tip of a knife across my collarbone and leaned in towards my ear, "a few scratches won't hurt me, but they'll definitely hurt you." I shifted so I could speak again, words were my only weapon right now. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas," I cried out as he pressed the knife against my chest. "Shut up!"

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio," he pressed the knife deeper. "I said shut up!" He yelled as he fought to stay in his meat suit. "Omnis congregatio," he plunged the knife deep into my skin, just above my hip, as I cried out in pain. "Et secta diabolica!" It was only half an exorcism but I was suddenly surrounded by black smoke. For a split second I was relieved, then I felt the pain spread through my stomach. The knife was laying on the ground and I had a deep gash above my hip that was bleeding enough to make me panic. I didn't even know where a hospital was, let alone if I could even make it there. I kept a hand pressed firmly over my wound as I limped back out to the street. It was early in the morning now, no one was around. I realized I had been subconsciously wandering towards the motel and I was only a few blocks away. Figuring that was my only option, I tried to ignore the pain for a few blocks of walking.

O.o

I immediately noticed the impala was no where in the parking lot, making my stomach do a flip flop. I had already lost so much blood from walking over here, there was no way I was going anywhere else. Still, I walked over to the room we were staying at and knocked. Sam opened the door, leaving me both relieved and disappointed. "Ashley? What the hell happened? Are you ok?" I smiled weakly, "yeah, y'know me. I'll be fine." I tried to take a step, but my legs gave out and I fumbled forward. Sam wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me from falling and holding me up. He set me over on the couch, "Ashley, you need to tell me what happened."

"There was a demon," I panted, the edge of my vision turning black, "where's Dean?"

"He went out to look for you. I'll call him, ok?" Before I could protest Sam had the phone pressed up to his ear. I wanted to tell him to just patch me up and send me on my way, Dean didn't need me. I was just extra dead weight that he carried around and he didn't deserve that. But instead I groaned as the adrenaline stared to wear off and I felt the real pain shooting through my side. "Here," Sam handed me the phone and I took it without thinking. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Angel, I'm here." It felt like a huge amount of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was barely gone for a couple hours and I didn't realize how much I ached to hear his voice. How much I had missed him. "Dean," I said again because I didn't know what else to say, and suddenly tears were streaming down my cheeks and all I wanted was for him to wrap his arms around me and never let me go. "Shhh, I'm here. It's gonna be ok, I'm almost there. Sam said you got hurt?"

"Yeah," I croaked. "Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be fine," his voice full of promise. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? Just relax, I'm almost there." I hadn't even realized Sam had started stitching up my side until I looked down. I panicked again, there was significantly more blood and it looked a hell of a lot worse than it did earlier. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting to stay conscience. "Dean," I needed to hear his voice, something to focus on so I didn't pass out. "I'm almost there, baby, okay? One minute. One minute I promise," his voice sounded tight but I was in no shape to tell. "Keep talking," I pleaded. "You're gonna be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm almost there, baby. One minute. I'm in the parking lot, okay? Hang on I'm almost there, Angel." The phone fell from my ear as everything went black for a few seconds. I fought as hard as I could, Dean promised, he said he was right outside, said I would be fine. I forced my eyes open as something grabbed my hand. I could barely see anything. The edges of my vision were black and anything I could see was blurry and almost impossible to make out. "Hey, hey!" I was vaguely aware of someone shouting and something warm pressing against my cheek. There was suddenly something right in front of my face and I tried as hard as I could to focus on it. "Angel?" That time I could recognize his voice, and I figured he must be hovering over me. I weakly leaned into his hand. "Dean," I wasn't sure if I said it or not but he acknowledged it. "I'm here. You're gonna be fine, I promise. You're gonna–" Suddenly, everything turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I'm on a roll with these chapters, this one's pretty long. I keep forgetting to say this, but shout out to all those who left a review, it may not seem like it but it really does make my day to read them! Also, I'm sorry for any pain these last couple chapters have probably caused you. Enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley. **

Freezing cold. That was the first thing I registered as my mind slowly woke up. My whole body had a dull pain radiating through it, shooting bolts of sharp pain whenever I moved. I cautiously opened my eyes. I don't know where I expected to be, but it wasn't here. I was in a cold, damp room. The walls were dark and grimy, there was nothing around to give away were I might be, and there were knifes and tools for carving neatly hung up on grates throughout the room. I struggled to get up off the floor, and a door flew open as Dean walked through. Only, it wasn't Dean. His eyes were pitch black and he had a devilish smile on his face. "Hey! Look who's up!" I backed up, the only door was the one he was standing in front of. "What's the matter? Come give your boyfriend a hug," he held his arms open. "You're not Dean."

"Ah, but I am. Just because I'm in his meat suit, doesn't mean I can't still hear what he wants to say. Or rather," he smirked, "what he doesn't want to say."

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him. "With me in here, I can tell you what he thinks, but he isn't telling you," he started pacing around me. "Like how no one cared about you in your world, and no one cares about you here, either."

"Shut up, he doesn't think that," I growled. He chuckled next to my ear, "whatever helps you sleep at night."

"He doesn't!" I shoved him back. His jaw tightened and his arm snapped forward. I staggered back, holding my throbbing cheek, as involuntary tears spilled out. "No wonder he thinks you're such an annoying, deadweight." I stood up straight, "what else?" He grinned, "he tells you he loves you and he'll never leave you, just to get laid." I couldn't stop my sharp intake of breathe. "Wait, you didn't actually believe him, did you?" I tried to glare at him through my tears. "Oh, you did!" He laughed, "God, you're so _pathetic_. You actually thought he could fall in love with someone like _you_?" I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move, he was slowly cutting away at everything I had left to cling onto. But he was right, wasn't he? I was stupid to think that Dean would ever fall in love. Even if he did, it would never be with me. "And he's wasting his time, anyways. We both know how uneasy you get whenever you think about getting a room with him. How you can never be what he wants because you've only had sex, how many times? Once? Twice?" I squeezed my eyes shut, it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. "No one wanted to be around you before, to give two shits who you were, to care about you. It's no different here. Once again, a guy is pretending to care about you so he can get laid and move on. He doesn't care about you, not really." I didn't even realize I had dropped on the ground until the damp floor started to seeped through my jeans. "Look at me," he sneered, "I'm not done." I curled up into a ball, wishing I was anywhere but here. I cried out as his boot slammed into my stomach, "I said look at me!" I pulled my knees up to my chest, sobbing so hard I could barely breathe. He kicked me again, my cries echoing throughout the empty room. "Please," I sobbed, "Dean, please stop."

"Ashley! Hey!" I opened my eyes, still curled up painfully tight. It was dark, and Dean's face was hovering in front of mine. I immediately scrambled back, but he held me in place. "Woah, woah. Calm down, okay? What's wrong?" I noticed his eyes were stunningly green again, and before I could say anything, I was sobbing. I reached out towards him and he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain that shot through my side as I lifted my arms. "Angel, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"N-No," I sobbed, pulling myself impossibly closer to him. "Shhh, it's okay, relax." He rubbed my back gently as my body racked with sobs. "Take a deep breathe. Tell me what's wrong," his voice was soothing. "Y-You were t-there and you s-said–" I could barely talk, and I sobbed even harder as I remembered. "Hey, hey, calm down. Were you dreaming?" I tensed up, but I still shook uncontrollably. Was I dreaming? I honestly couldn't tell. "I d-don't know," I whispered, terrified. What if it was real? What if he really said all those things? What if he meant it? I felt sick to my stomach and I was shaking violently. "Okay. Hey, that's okay. Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head, I couldn't remember anything. "You got hurt. You were talking to me on the phone, remember?"

"T-Then?"

"Then you passed out and you just woke up, crying." He paused to let it sink in, "Did you have a nightmare?" I was about to say yes, but if he was possessed, he wouldn't remember anything. "I d-don't know, Dean. I don't know," I was sobbing again. "Shhh," he murmured into my hair, "it's okay, take deep breathes. Calm down." Tears continued to seep out as I ran my hands across his chest and arms, making sure he was here, that he was real. I trailed them up his neck and through his hair. Over his cheeks and eyelids. Down over his lips and collarbone. He lay there patiently, watching me trace over all his features. I slid my hand down his arm and slipped it into his, taking comfort at the warmth. Soon, I had stopped crying, and I lay there next to him as he cradled me against his chest. "Go to sleep," he whispered, "you're tired." I shook my head, I wasn't taking my eyes off him anytime soon. He didn't object, he just pulled me closer into his chest. "How's your side?"

"It hurts," I murmured. "I'm sorry, baby."

"S'ok," I slurred, I was too numb to argue. "How are you?" Tense. Tired. Broken. "Fine."

"Do you want anything?" I thought about that for a moment. My muscles were tense and tired and I still had blood all over me, a hot shower sounded perfect. "Shower."

"Do you want me to help you?" I looked up at him to see if he was joking. His face was serious, he wasn't going to do anything. I nodded and he sat up with me. I winced as pain swept through me. He must have seen my face, because he leaned down and gently scooped me up into his arms. I didn't have any strength to protest and I let my head drop against his chest. He closed the door and set me on the counter. I leaned against him as he took off my shoes and socks. I tried to take off my jacket, but yelped quietly in pain as I stretched my side. "Hey," he grabbed my hands, "let me help you." I nodded and let him carefully peel off my layers of clothes. I tensed as he lifted up my shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to look at it," I shut my eyes. "Look at me, then." I slowly opened my eyes and met his huge green ones. "Better?"

"Better." He smiled and my heart swelled. I pushed his jacket off and he hesitated, "Angel, are you sure? I don't have to."

"I know, I'm sure." He tilted my chin up and searched my eyes. "Okay," he smiled slightly, "Hey, I love you." He leaned down just before his lips met mine, giving me an option. I froze, did he mean it? Or did he want something more than a shower? He gave me an option to back out of the shower and now he's giving me an option to back out of the kiss. I didn't think it was a trick, and I _did_ trust him. I pushed down my fear and leaned into him. His lips melted onto mine as he kissed me slowly. He didn't push, his lips light against mine, and he pulled away sooner than I'd have liked. "Okay?" I nodded, grateful for the question. He put his hand on my uninjured hip, "shit, Angel. You're freezing." I shuddered, realizing how cold I was. I whimpered as he stepped away to flick on the shower. "I know," he wrapped his arms around me, "but I'm not going anywhere, ok?" I dropped my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "You still want me to get in with you?"

"Yes, please," I mumbled against his neck. He laughed quietly, "you need to get off so I can take my clothes off, then." Normally I would have blushed, but I was too numb and tired to care. I lazily leaned back and noticed the only thing I was wearing was my shirt. He lifted me off the counter and I leaned heavily into his side as my body lit up with pain. "Can you stand?" I tried to put more weight on my legs, quickly realizing it was a bad idea as my knees gave out. His arm quickly shot out to catch me. Panicked, I looked up at him. What was I going to do if I couldn't even stand? "Hey, calm down. It's just because you've been sitting for so long."

"It hurts, Dean," I whimpered.

"I know, baby," he pressed his lips to the top of my head, "believe me, I wish I could make it go away."

"Can we get in? It's cold."

"Yeah, we can get in," his voice was tight. I looked up at him as he quickly wiped his eyes. "It's okay," I stroked his cheek, "I'll be fine. You're doing great, you're keeping me together. I love you." It was true, if he wasn't here I don't know what kind of shape I would be in. His warm arms and quiet assurances were the only things holding me together. If he falls apart, so will I. He closed his eyes and tears seeped out. My cold cheeks stung as hot tears slid down them. "Dean, please," I was being completely selfish but I needed him, "you have to be strong, you're the only thing keeping me together. I need you, please." He opened his eyes, they were full of sadness and surprise. "Please," I was shaking now, afraid that we were both gonna break and wouldn't be able to pick each other up. "Shhh," his voice was uneven, "you're right. You're gonna be fine, we'll both be fine."

"It's n-not fair to make you h-hold me up," I was sobbing again. "You're there for me all the time, it's my turn, now. You're not making me do anything." I clung to him as tight as I could, sobbing into his chest. "S-Sorry," I managed to choke out. "You didn't do anything wrong, Angel. I promise."

"C-Can we g-g-get in?" I was sobbing so hard, it surprised me that I could get out a sentence. "Of course," he murmured. He gently pulled off my shirt and helped support my weight as we climbed into the shower. I sighed as the hot water ran over the tense muscles in my back. "T-Thanks."

"Anytime," he whispered in my ear. "I love you," I said, again.

"I love you, too. I always will." He kissed my forehead. "Feel better?" I hummed happily and kissed his chest. "Good," I heard his smile.

O.o

By the time we had clambered out of the shower, I was fighting to keep my eyes open. He put on his boxers and helped slide his shirt on me. He scooped me up, again, and I sleepily dropped my head on his shoulder. "Tired?"

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. "Get some sleep, you need it." I tensed up, I didn't want to go back to sleep. There was no way I could handle that nightmare again– if it even was a nightmare. "Don't wanna," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me. He sighed, "you need to sleep."

"I can't. I can't do it again, Dean."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes," I whispered into his neck. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He set me down on the bed and slid down next to me. "Not really."

"Well, you're exhausted and you're gonna fall asleep any minute." He locked eyes with me, "Tell me, please? I want to help." I took a shaky breathe. He wanted to know, and he wanted to help. Why not tell him? I looked anywhere but his face as I talked. I fidgeted with the hem of his shirt I was wearing as I told him all the things that the demon version of him said. I intently studied the bed sheets as I told him how I had been kicked and punched. He didn't interrupt or try to stop my nervous fidgeting, he sat there patiently and listened. When I was done talking, I twisted the cloth of the shirt nervously and waited for him to say something. I didn't dare look at his face, to have him start laughing or making fun of me for how pathetic I was. But he went minutes without talking and I risked a glance. His eyes were slammed shut and tears were staining his cheeks. "Dean?" He opened his eyes to look at me. "I'm so sorry, Angel." My heart sank, I didn't want this. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, to make him cry. "Dean–" he pulled me into his chest and pressed his forehead against mine. "Don't," he said, "I don't care what you say, you didn't deserve that. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Dean," I was crying, again. "Ashley, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I curled up against his chest and cried with him. "None of it's true, you know that, right?" I closed my eyes under his gaze. "Hey," he touched the side of my face and I opened my eyes, "right?" I looked down at the bed. "Listen to me, okay?" His face had fresh tears sliding down his cheeks, "I would _never_ say any of that, I love you, so much. I'm not just saying that to get laid. Don't you ever leave again, because–," he choked back a sob, "because I don't know what I would do without you." I lay there in shock, did he really need me as much as I needed him? "Promise me," I looked back up into his eyes as he spoke, "Promise me you'll never leave again." I curled my hand around the back of his neck and brought his lips to mine. I put everything into it that I couldn't say in words. Showing him how much I loved him, needed him, missed him. "I promise. I promise I'll never leave. I missed you so much, and I love you," I murmured against his lips. "I missed you, too," he let out a bitter laugh. "What?"

"When you left," he trailed his fingers down my spine, "I was gonna go after you right away, but Sam said to wait, that you'd come back. So I did, I waited. But I sat around for hours, and then I couldn't do it anymore, Angel. I went out to look for you and," I wiped away his tears as he sobbed. "And if I had just left sooner–"

"Hey, this isn't your fault," I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yes, it is. I yelled at you and made you leave, I got you hurt. I was trying to protect you and you got hurt."

"Dean, this isn't going to be perfect. We're both gonna get hurt."

"I know," he sighed sadly. I moved my head onto his chest and curled into his side. "You're warm," I mumbled. "Are you okay to sleep?" I slipped my hand into his, "promise to stay?"

"Always."


	16. Chapter 16

**Yet another chapter for y'all! To make up for the past couple chapters this one is nice and fluffy. Enjoy! **

**Note: I don't own any characters except Ashley. **

I groaned against the light as I opened my eyes. "Hey, sleepyhead," he chuckled. "What time is it?"

"Two."

"In the morning?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes. "In the afternoon, Angel."

"How long did I sleep for?" He smiled, clearly amused. "About, uh, eleven hours?"

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping."

"Dean!" I glared at him as he laughed. "Aw, are you mad at me?"

"I should be."

"But?" I smiled, "but, I love you."

"Yeah?" He leaned in so his lips grazed over mine. "Yeah," I melted against him, sighing as his tongue slid into my mouth. "Glad you're feeling better, but I still don't need to see that." I jumped as Sam spoke up somewhere behind me. "Has he been there the whole time?" I asked shyly. "Would it make you feel better if I said no?"

"Dean," I groaned as I blushed and burrowed against his chest. "Hey, come out," he whined, "please?" I shook my head. "Please?" He kissed and nipped his way down my jaw. "Dean, stop," I mumbled, "Sam's right there."

"Just ignore him." He was more eager this time, slowly working his tongue into my mouth. I knew I should have stopped him, but I lost my train of thought and happily ignored Sam. "Seriously, get a room you two." Dean froze and looked at me. I looked back at him, slightly confused. Ignoring it, I rubbed over the tense muscles in his stomach assuringly, "we have one, but we have to share it with _someone_." Dean burst out laughing and I soon joined him. "Whatever," Sam grumbled, "I'm gonna go get some food, you guys want anything?"

"God, yes, I'm starving. You hungry?" I nodded. "Yeah, get us both some food."

"Might as well get you a buffet since you didn't have breakfast."

"Shut up," He rolled his eyes, "Oh, and Sammy?"

"What?"

"Bring me back some damn pie this time." Sam huffed and walked out the door. I raised an eyebrow as Dean looked back at me. "What?"

"You didn't eat?"

"Come on, Angel, don't start. You were still sleeping and I wasn't that hungry anyways." I didn't want to fight with him, again. "Okay," I sighed.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm sore, and my side still hurts. But I'm better," I looked up at him, "definitely better."

"Can you move?" I sat up slowly, surprised that it was significantly less painful than I had thought it would be. Deciding I could move a bit more now, I carefully swung my leg over his hip and sank down into his lap. "Hey," I slid my hands down his chest. "Hey," he said slowly, "feeling better?" I leaned up and kissed him hungrily, forcing his mouth open. "Much," I smirked. "Did I ever tell you how good you look in my shirt?"

"Maybe you should let me wear them more often, then." He let out a low moan and closed his eyes as I shifted my hips. I grinned, "what's wrong, Dean?"

"Angel," he hesitated. "What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He raised an eyebrow, like he was deciding something. "Do you," he paused, "do you remember what you told me last night?" A slow blush crawled up my neck and cheeks as I realized what he was talking about. I dropped my head into my hands. Shit, I told him– I told him _everything_. Why did I tell him I've only been laid twice? I could have lied, or not said anything at all. I groaned and leaned forward against his chest. "I'm guessing it's true, then?" I just pushed my head harder against him, wishing I could go back to sleep. "Hey," he pulled me back and looked at me, "we'll go slow, okay?" I nodded, relieved. "Can we please never talk about this again?" He chuckled, "Sure, Angel." I smiled, "Thanks. You're the best."

"I know. I'm awesome."

"But really," I slid my hand into his, "thank you, for taking care of me last night."

"It's no big deal," he shrugged. "Yes, it is, and you know it." He turned his head as he tried to hide a smile. I kissed his cheek lightly, "I love you."

"Love you, too." I grinned and dropped my head against his shoulder. "What?" He chuckled. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

"I love you, Angel," he whispered in my ear, giving me chills. "And y'know what else?"

"What?" I giggled as he kissed down my neck. "You're _mine_." I gasped as he flicked his tongue over my pulse. He laughed softly as I leaned back to look at him. "I'm yours, huh?" He nodded, "looks like you're stuck with me."

"I don't mind," I ran my hands down his sides, scratching lightly. He wriggled under me and started chuckling. "Ticklish, are we?" His eyes widened as I smirked mischievously. "Angel," he warned. He threw his head back and started laughing as I prodded his ribs and sides. "Angel, stop," he whined in between laughs as he squirmed and sank down against the bed. I laughed as he pulled me down on top of him and started poking my ribs. "Dean," I giggled and grabbed his wrists. "Oh, what's the matter?" He easily broke out of my grip and continued to tickle me, "Angel, what's wrong?" I laughed uncontrollably into his chest and tried to grab his hands. He started laughing, too, until we were both gasping for air. "You should laugh more often," I looked up at him and smiled, "I like it. You sound happy."

"I am happy," he bent down and kissed me. I sat up, leaning over him as we kissed. He opened his mouth and slowly massaged my tongue with his. I broke off and ran my fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I'm _really_ happy," he smiled. "Hey, I'm back."

"Please tell me you got the pie."

"Yes, I got your pie, Dean."

"Sweet, gimme," he sat up. Sam handed him a big bag of food, "dude, put some clothes on."

"Shut up," he was already shoving fries into his mouth. He caught me staring at him, "what? I'm hungry."

"I can see that," I chuckled as I took a bite of my burger. "You feeling better, Ashley?" I nodded, "thanks for patching me up, Sam."

"Yeah, no problem." I took another bite, feeling much better than I did last night.

O.o

"Apple," Dean read the label and smiled, "you did good, little brother."

"I still don't know how you can stand eating that crap all the time."

"Pie is _delicious_," he looked up at me, "don't listen to him, Angel, he's just jealous."

"Okay, whatever you say." He groaned, "Please don't tell me you hate pie."

"No," I smiled, "pie is good."

"See, Sammy? Everyone likes pie."

"Whatever, you're both weird." I chuckled and turned back to Dean, already shoving a forkful of pie into his mouth. "Do you _ever_ stop eating?"

"Nope."

"Get used to it." I plucked the fork out of his hand and took a bite. "Hey," he pouted and he stuck his bottom lip out. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, smiling as I tasted apples and cinnamon. "If that's what I get for sharing, then take as much as you want," he grinned.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna take a shower, unless you two want to move your little chic flick moment in there?"

"Sorry, Sammy, we were already in there last night." Sam groaned and covered his ears as he walked into the bathroom, "I don't wanna know!" Dean laughed and took another bite, "so what are we gonna do today?"

"Well," I took the fork from him, "I imagine Cas wants to talk to you."

"Cas? Why?"

"He talked to you before, it's probably no different now."

"What if I don't want to talk to Cas?" He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "what if I wanna stay here, with you?" I reached up and grabbed his hand, "Dean, you can't just drop everything because I'm here."

"Why not?" He set the pie down and pulled me up against him, "why can't we forget about everything and have a normal life– have a family? Why do Sam and I have to be responsible for everything?" I cradled the side of his face and he leaned into my hand. "Because you're hunters," he looked at me sadly, "and I know it's not fair, you and Sam have been through so much already, but it's who you are." He sighed angrily, "I know, I know. I just–I'm sick of giving so much, sacrificing everything, and never getting anything back." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Do you really want a family?" I asked quietly. "I've never really thought about it, but," he smiled, "yeah, I guess I do. Forget about everything and have my own little family." I looked at him and my stomach felt all warm and fuzzy. "What?"

"It's just– I didn't know that you actually wanted that. I mean I did, from the Djinn, but," I trailed off.

"What do you mean 'from the Djinn'?"

"Well, remember when you were taken by that Djinn?" He nodded. "Almost that entire episode was of your dream thing."

"With Sam going to Stanford?"

"Uh-huh."

"And mom?" His voice broke. "Yeah, she was alive," I said softly. "But it wasn't real," he shut his eyes. I gently stroked his cheek as he took a shaky breathe. "No, it wasn't. But this, right here?" He opened his eyes, "this is real, Dean."

"If you didn't have those stitches on your hip, I wouldn't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because every damn time someone comes into my life, they either leave or get hurt."

"Well I've done both and I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"Why can't you just accept that maybe, after all the sacrifices you've made, that something good has happened?"

"Because good things don't happen to me, okay?! People walk into my life, I screw up, and then they die! That's how it happens _every_ time. I care about you so much. I should let you leave and get as far away from me as you can. But I'm so selfish that I try to keep you in my sight all the time."

"Dean, you're a hunter. You have to accept that we're both going to get hurt, okay? Hey," I gently turned his head back towards me, "just because you love someone, and you want to keep them safe, doesn't make you selfish." He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off. "Dean," I sighed, "I sobbed like a three-year-old last night and I feel like I was hit by a truck. Can we please not fight right now?" He nodded and pulled me against his chest. I dropped my head on his shoulder and let out an exhausted groan. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "S'ok. Love you." He kissed my jaw, "I love you, too. More than I can ever tell you." He rubbed my back with his palms and I relaxed against him. "What hurts?"

"Everything," I said tiredly and closed my eyes. "You wanna lay down?"

"I already slept," I slurred. "You're exhausted, Angel. Plus, you have to rest anyways."

"If you say so." He scooted down so I was still laying on top of him. I shifted my injured hip away from his side and melted against him as he continued to gently rub my back. "Better?"

"I don't have to sleep," I mumbled, although, I couldn't seem to open my eyes. "I know, but you want to." I made a noise of approval as I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Originally, I was going to split this up into two chapters and upload them a day apart. But, screw it. Enjoy this massive chapter and leave a review if you're feeling kind enough!**

**Note: I still only own my Ashley. **

My limbs were stiff and aching when I woke up. I gingerly stretched them and immediately noticed something was wrong. The bed was cold and empty– where was Dean? Before I could do anything, something dropped on the bed and pressed up against my back. "It's me," he murmured. I relaxed back against him and he slung an arm over my ribs. "How are you doing?"

"My arms and legs are stiff and I'm still sore, but I'm getting better." I realized that he had his jacket on and my legs were rubbing up against denim, "where'd you go?"

"Talked to Cas."

"Mmm, good."

"I'd rather have stayed with you."

"I know." He pressed his lips against the back of my neck, "I don't like leaving you."

"Then don't leave," I slid my hand into his.

"Hey, let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Wanna go for a drive?"

"Where?"

"You'll see, I wanna show you something." I rolled over to face him, "show me what?"

"C'mon," he grinned as he sat up, "you'll see."

"Dean," I whined, "tell me." He leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine. Just before I could slip my tongue into his mouth, he pulled away, making me whimper at the loss. He chuckled and planted open-mouthed kisses down my neck. "I've barely seen you all day, Dean."

"Then let's go. How bout this; you can have me _all_ to yourself once we get there."

"Deal," I replied too fast and blushed. He smirked, "I take it you've missed me?" I pulled him over me and ran my hands down his back and under his shirt. "Damn right, even when I was sleeping. I wished you were pressed up against me– that I could feel all your muscles. I wanted to feel your mouth on mine and your hands sliding down my back. You're hips grinding against mine and my legs getting tangled in yours. I missed all of you." His eyes darkened and he let out a low moan. "Do you have any idea how hard your making it for me to stay off you right now?" He growled in my ear. "Sorry, babe," I slid my hands down his bare back and felt him shudder, "I'll get dressed so we can go." I was a bit wobbly as I stood up, Dean's arm hovering readily around my waist, but other than that I was fine. I bent over to pick up my jeans, giving him a nice view of my ass in the process. "Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breathe. I stood up and my back pressed up against chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're killing me here, Angel." Deciding to tease him a little more, I rubbed up against the front of his jeans. "Shit," he groaned and dropped his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong, babe?"

"You are _so_ paying for this when you get better."

"I know," I smirked as I turned to face him. I pulled at the belt loops on his jeans, fully aware of him watching my every move. "Y'know," I looked up at him through my lashes, "I could take care of this for you."

"But, uh, you're hurt," he stammered. "My hands aren't." He closed his eyes and struggled to keep his breathing even. "C'mon, Dean, don't you want my hands on you?" His jaw tightened and he was breathing heavily now. I slid my hands over his hips and stood up on my toes to get close to his ear. "Or maybe, my tongue? My mouth?" I flicked my tongue over his neck, tasting his salty skin. "Sucking? Licking? Both?" He moaned loudly, making me shudder as I realized how much my words were affecting him. "Are you _trying_ to make me go insane?" He tilted my chin up to meet his hungry eyes, "do you have any idea how badly you're turning me on right now, just by talking?" I shifted so my leg was between his, pressing against him. "Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea," I said smugly as he whimpered and rolled his hips. "Ashley," his eyes were dark as they met mine, "stop. We can't do this– Sam's right outside." Recognizing the warning in his eyes, I backed up slowly, afraid of what would happen if I didn't stop. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded, not wanting to piss him off like last time. He took a step towards me and I automatically flinched. "Angel, what's wrong?" He took another step and I cowered against the wall. I started shaking, afraid that he was going to get mad and yell at me again. He crouched down next to me and gently put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the touch and hoped he wouldn't shove me back against the wall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry–" I stammered. "Angel," he looked at me worriedly. "I'm sorry, please. Please don't yell at me. I'm sorry. You were right, please don't shove me or yell. I'm sorry."

"Angel, no, that's not–" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I was wrong to yell at you. I'm not ever going to do it again, okay? Just because I get mad, doesn't mean I'm gonna shove you or yell." He stroked my cheek lightly, "I promise. Please don't be scared of me." I slowly relaxed under his touch, trusting him. I threw my arms around his neck, crying out as pain shot through my side. He pulled me back to look over me frantically. "Are you okay?" I nodded and buried my face in his neck. "You have to be more careful," he murmured. "I know, I will. Are we still going?"

"We don't have to if you're hurting, I can show you another time." I shook my head, "I'm fine. I wanna see what all the fuss is about." I stood up slowly, pulling him up with me. "You sure?" I nodded, "I'm fine, really." I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my jacket. "Ready?" His eyes were sparking with excitement. "What could you _possibly_ want to show me to get you so excited?"

"I told you, you'll see." With that, he grabbed my hand and lead me out to the impala.

O.o

"Dean," I whined as I tried to figure out where we were. He had driven for a while, slowly making his way out of the city. Eventually, he pulled off onto a dirt road and stopped the car. It was pitch dark, making it even harder to see that we were in the middle of a field. "What do you want to show me? There's nothing out here." I heard him chuckle and he stepped in front of me. "That's because you're not looking in the right place," he tilted my chin up and I saw them– hundreds upon hundreds of stars that couldn't be seen over the lights of the city. A slow smile spread across my face, "this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah," he said quietly and I looked back down at him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and kept his gaze glued to the ground. "I know– it's stupid. But you were stuck in the motel room all day, and I figured you wanted to get out, and," he trailed off as he started blushing. I slipped my hand into his and kissed his cheek, "Dean, I love it."

"You do?"

"Of course I do," I pressed my lips against his, "it's perfect."

"Really?" His eyes lit up with happiness. "Yes, really." He grinned and dragged me over to the impala. Pulling me down next to him, I rested my head against his shoulder– our fingers still intertwined. "Thanks, Dean. This is amazing." My heart suddenly swelled, filling me with so much happiness that I wanted to cry. I wished I could stay here forever. Laying next to the man I loved, trying to count the endless stars, all night long. "Isn't it weird?" He asked randomly as he looked over at me. "What?"

"You know everything about me, you practically watched me grow up. But, I still don't know anything about you. I don't know your birthday, where you grew up– hell, I don't even know your full name. Yet, somehow," he smiled, "I've managed to fall in love with you."

"Okay, my name is Ashley Rose Fisher, I was born November 14, 1985, and I grew up in Redding, California."

"Wait, hold on," he concentrated and flicked his fingers, "you're only 23?"

"I'm 26, babe."

"No, you're 23," he recounted on his fingers. "Dean, I know how old I am."

"If you were 26, that means this year would be 2011."

"It is."

"Angel, it's 2008." I stared at him for a few moments before I spoke, "I guess I am 23, then." He chuckled and pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Tell me more."

"What do you wanna know?" He asked me question after question. What was my childhood like? What was my favorite color? Who was my first boyfriend and what was he like? I told him my whole life, smiling at all the memories. "What about your parents?" I knew the question was coming, but I still froze and drew in a sharp breathe. "Hey, you don't have to tell me, Angel. It's fine, I get it."

"They're gone," I mumbled. He didn't press for more or ask another question, he just held my hand and waited. "I was twelve. Mom was mad about something, I can't ever remember what it was. We were driving on the highway and it was pouring down rain. She got mad and lost control. We slid and spun into the other lane and that's when the car hit us." He reached over and gently wiped away my tears. "Some stupid little thing she was mad about, Dean. That's what got her killed and I can't even remember what it was." I met his sad gaze as he squeezed my hand. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him slowly, his soft lips comforting me in a way that his words couldn't. It was his way of telling me to take what I needed, that he was here for me. "You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to," he soothed. "I want you to know." He of all people should understand that. I started talking again after he nodded. "Ever since Mom had died, it was hard since my dad was the only one working and I was too young. But I eventually got a job and scraped up enough money to go off to college during my senior year– everything seemed to be finally getting better. Then one day out of the blue, two officers pull me out of class and tell me that Dad's been shot and he's not gonna make it. He always used to say that if he died on the job, he wanted to be stopping the bad guy or something cool like that. All he was doing was arresting some guy for stealing and he pulled a gun on him. He got shot in the stomach, and had already lost too much blood by the time the ambulance got there. That's it, a damn robber killed my dad, Dean. Just one, stupid guy who happened to have a gun." I forced myself to take a deep breathe as my nightmares flashed through my head. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair and fought back tears. He sat up next to me, pulling me into his lap and rubbing small circles on my lower back. I closed my eyes as his warm lips brushed over my jaw and neck. "I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too, Dean." I grinned stupidly at him as happiness washed over me. "What's gotten you so happy?"

"I don't know– I just am, there's no reason. Actually, that's been happening a lot lately, now that I think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when you were mad after I said you let Samhains get away, I got mad for no reason. Then, when we first laid down, I got really happy after I said that this was amazing. Just now, when I said I loved you I got all happy again. I don't know, it's like I'm feeling what you're feeling."

"Nah, it's just because you saw me mad, that you got mad. Same thing for when I was happy." I shook my head, "no, it's something else, Dean. When we laid down, I couldn't even see you." I closed my eyes, "I'll prove it, think of something."

"Fine, but it's not gonna work." At first, nothing happened. Then I was filled with horrible sadness and loss– I thought my heart was going to be ripped out of my chest. There was something else, but I couldn't figure it out. I grabbed his hand, thinking it might be stronger with touch. I gasped as an image of Dean flashed through my head. He looked like hell, his eyes had dark circles under them, like he hasn't slept in weeks. His face was unshaven and his clothes were torn apart. A bottle of whiskey sloshed in his hand as his body racked with sobs. My eyes snapped open and I ran my hands up his chest and neck, making sure he was okay. "What the hell were you thinking about?" His eyes met my gaze, "you looked like shit."

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, when I grabbed your hand. You were sitting on a bed or something and you looked like absolute shit."

"Well, that's how I think I would look if I ever lost you."

"Dean," I tangled my fingers into his hair and brought his mouth down to mine. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip and he happily opened his mouth. He moved his tongue with mine, moaning as I gently tugged his hair. "So you can see inside my head, huh?"

"Only when I touch you, apparently. I can only feel what you're feeling if it's a strong emotion." He smirked and put my hands on the sides of his face. I closed my eyes and watched. It was a dark room in what looked like a hotel. I could see Dean in the bed, his back muscles rippling as he rocked into me. My hands were gripping his shoulders as I arched into him and panted his name over and over again. He let out small moans as he sucked his way down my neck, leaving faint marks. The image suddenly flickered, then disappeared completely and all I could hear were my moans. I realized that I _was_ moaning, quite loudly, and rocking my hips against his as much as I could without hurting my side. I flushed red and dropped my head against his chest. His heart was pounding and I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed with his head tilted slightly up, breathing heavily. "Dean?"

"I'm fine, give me a minute," he panted. I shifted my hips so I wasn't leaning on him so much, and he threw his head back and howled. "Don't move," he whimpered, "shit, Angel." I slid my hands down his chest, "let me help."

"No," he gasped and grabbed my wrists, "I wouldn't last five seconds." He groaned and balled up his hands. "Okay, think about something else, then." He sucked in a sharp breathe and bucked his hips. I winced as he moaned and slammed back against the hood. "A-Ashley," he whimpered as he arched his back. I leaned forward and forced his mouth open, making him moan. He tugged his jeans down, "Angel, please." Losing the last shreds of control I had left, I crushed my mouth to his and freed him from his boxers. He moaned and lifted his hips as I wrapped my hand around his hard arousal. He clenched his teeth together and I slowly moved my hand. "Angel," he panted, "please, more. So close." Making my way down, I trailed my tongue up his length and took him into my mouth. He gasped and desperately grabbed at the sides of the impala as his legs started trembling. "Shit, I'm gonna–" he stopped abruptly and groaned as I sucked lightly. His harsh cries pierced the air as he arched off the car and came into my mouth. I switched my mouth for my hand as he lay, boneless, on the hood and tried to regain his breathe. Still stroking him slowly, I pressed soft kisses on his neck and lips. "Holy shit, Angel." I slid my hands up his chest and looked at him nervously– I had never done anything like that before. "Did you-?" My voice grew quiet as I hesitated. He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. "I mean," I bit my lip, "was it good?" He smiled, "yeah, it was good, Angel. Hell, that was _amazing_." I shivered as a breeze swirled around the back of my neck and cheeks. "Cold?" I nodded and smiled when he motioned to the spot next to him. I curled into his side as he hitched his pants up and wrapped an arm around me. "Don't even _think_ about trying to show me this when were around Sam."

"Wouldn't even try," he chuckled. I looked up at the stars, smiling as I realized I would never be able to look at them again without thinking about Dean. I ended up watching the sky longer than I intended to. When I looked back at Dean, his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. For once, he didn't look sad or worried or angry. He rolled over onto his stomach in his sleep, his cheek resting on my shoulder and an arm thrown over my ribs. I shivered in delight as his warm side pressed up against mine and his hot breathe drifted across my neck. Kissing his forehead, I soaked up his warmth for a few more minutes before I moved to wake him up.

O.o

"Dean," I murmured softly and rubbed his back. He stretched lazily as his eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?"

"Ready to go back? You look tired."

"I'm fine," he yawned. "How long did you sleep for last night?" He shrugged, "I got my four hours."

"Would it kill you to sleep for a full night?"

"You don't think I want that?" He snapped, suddenly angry, "I would _love _to be able to sleep through a whole night. But every night it's the same damn thing– barely sleep and then wake up from a nightmare. It's not my fault that I can't sleep for more than a few hours at a time." He took a deep breathe and raked a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I just– I'm tired, that's all."

"Dean, why don't you wake me up if you're having nightmares?"

"It's not your problem."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to help you."

"Forget about it. I'm fine, really." He started to get up, but I sat on his hips and pinned down his shoulders. "You're not fine, Dean, I can see it in your eyes. You're not sleeping and it's wearing you down. I know you don't like asking for help, but this is killing you, babe. You can't run around on a few hours of sleep and try to drink the nightmares away." He looked at me for a moment, then turned away. "Dean," I cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes. "Dean, please, don't shut me out. I love you, I want to help you."

"Angel," he choked out as his eyes grew wet. I looked at him helplessly, "tell me what's going on, baby. Let me help you." He pressed my hand more firmly against his cheek and a series of images flashed through my head. Mary's body, engulfed in flames, on the ceiling. John, with multiple nurses around him, struggling to bring him back. Sam, limp in Dean's arms. Dean ripping souls apart one by one as Alistair watches from behind him. Me, laying unconscious on a couch as Sam stitches my side. Hooks and chains holding Dean in place as he slowly gets torn to pieces. Alistair cutting and carving away at me, while Dean watches helplessly. Dean shoving me back and yelling at me. Dean sobbing with a phone pressed to his ear as he flys down a road. Dean kneeling next to me on the couch, holding my limp hand with tears streaming down his face as Sam looks at him sadly. I opened my eyes and looked at Dean. Tears slid down his cheeks as his whole body shook and he gripped my hand tightly. "I can't sleep," he whimpered. I didn't know what to do, I'd never seen Dean this scared before. "Tell me what you need."

"You, I need you," he reached out to me.

"I'm right here, babe."

He sat up and desperately clung to me– burying his face into the crook of my neck. "It'll be okay, Dean. We'll figure it out somehow, I promise. I'm here for you, I love you so much." I tried to soothe him as he trembled in my arms. "I hurt so many people."

"Stop blaming yourself, everyone makes mistakes."

"I got people killed, Ashley, and every night I have to see it all over again." I pulled him back and put my hands on the sides of his face as he sobbed. "I d-don't know what to do anymore." I trailed kisses from his forehead, going down his cheeks and onto his neck. He closed his eyes, melting against me as I rubbed his hips with my thumbs. Tilting his head up, he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, letting him take what he needed, and wiped the tears off his cheeks. "We're gonna go back to the motel and you're gonna let me take care of you, okay?"

"Okay."

O.o

By the time we got inside the room, he was physically swaying with exhaustion. I sat him down on the edge of the bed and pushed off his jacket and boots. He seemed to get the idea, pulling his flannel and shirt off and wriggling out of his jeans. His eyes fell shut as he kicked his way under the covers. I stripped down to my underwear and slid into the bed next to him. He pulled me back against his chest, spooning me and lazily draping his leg over mine. I put my hand over his, smiling as I heard him snoring already. I hoped and prayed that he wouldn't have another nightmare tonight. We couldn't keep falling apart like this, and a nightmare certainly wouldn't help anything. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head from worrying about Dean and keeping myself together. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. "Ashley," I could hear the pain in his voice and my heart sank. "I'm here, Dean." I murmured as I turned to face him. He was on the verge of tears and had dark circles under his eyes. "What do you need, babe?"

"I don't know," his lip quivered. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure it out, I'll help you." I looked at him sadly, I had no idea what to do– how to help him. He was so much better at this than I was. I stroked his cheek softly, not knowing what else to do. He sniffled and leaned into my hand, his face tight with pain. "Dean," I pleaded helplessly. He closed his eyes and tears spilled out. Desperate to do something, I started to sing softly, "_Home, let me come home, home is wherever I'm with you. _

_Our home, yes I'm home, home is when I'm alone with you_." He was watching me intently and nudged into my hand when I stopped, "no, keep going." I smiled slightly and continued, "_Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my Ma and Pa,_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls,_

_Alleyways and pay phone calls. _

_Home is when I'm alone with you,_

_Home is when I'm alone with you._" he slid his hand into mine as his eyelids dropped. "Love you," he slurred. "Love you too, Dean."

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm home."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I was gone for longer than usual, I started school today and I'm going to be having less time to write– just FYI. Also, since I have so many views/followers on this fic, my beta and I are highly interested to see how many of you go to our schools (as she started a new school this year). So if you're in high school and live in California, wear a red bracelet or string or something red on your wrist this Friday and you might meet me (Hannah) or my friend/beta (Olivia). I'm gonna be wearing a reddish-orange hair tie and a red friendship bracelet, if you see me, come say hi, I seriously want to meet all of you. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: Ashley's mine, but what else is new? **

I slowly opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. It wasn't completely dark, though, and it was probably early in the morning. Dean was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. I reached out to him, brushing the tips of my fingers over his bare back. I felt him shiver as he sat up straight and turned to look at me. "You okay?" He slid under the covers and pulled me against his chest. I kissed his neck softly, "did you have another nightmare?"

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, babe."

"It's not your fault."

"But–"

"But nothing, it's not your fault that I can't sleep and it never will be. I'm fine now, I got some sleep and I'm good." I stared at him, why the hell was he suddenly pushing me away? "What?" He snapped. "What do you mean 'what'?"

"Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"Maybe because you asked for my help earlier and now you're pushing me away," I growled. "I can take care of myself, I don't need help."

"Dammit, Dean, why do you keep pushing everyone away? Why can't you just understand that people care about you?"

"I'm not having this conversation again."

"Quit shutting me out, Dean. You try to act like you're tough and nothing can phase you, but you're just scared of asking for help and letting people in." He glared at me and tightened his jaw so much, I thought it might snap, "I can do whatever I want."

"Whatever," he was too stubborn and pissed off to listen to me. I rolled out of the bed and pulled on my clothes. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Out." I slid on my shoes and started walking to the door. "Wait," his tone was suddenly desperate, "you said you wouldn't leave again." I sighed and spoke more gently, "I'm not, I'm just going right outside." The crisp air nipped at my cheeks and filled my lungs as I walked outside. Looking for somewhere to sit and think, I ended up on the back of the impala. I rubbed my face and sighed. I hated fighting with Dean, and our stubbornness was just making things worse. It pissed me off even more that he decided to shut me out, after he finally asked for help. I gave an annoyed huff and dropped my head into my hands. My ears automatically perked up as I heard his boots against the pavement. I looked up as he stopped in front of me. He had one hand jammed in his pocket and the other was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I, uh," he cleared his throat, "you were right. It scared the shit outta me when I asked for help, so I shut you out. It's just– I don't know what I'm doing, Angel. I'm scared and I push everyone away because I don't know what else to do."

"What do you want to do?" I asked softly as I stood up in front of him. He shrugged and looked down. "Are you sure you're okay, babe?" I stroked his cheek and he leaned into my hand. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared, Ashley."

"Hey, it'll be fine. It's okay to be scared, Dean."

"I–I'm afraid of my nightmares and I don't know how to ask for help. I barley sleep anymore, and it scares me, Angel." He hesitated and looked at me, like he expected me to run off or something. I nodded, urging him to keep going. "I don't want to ask for help– I can't. I don't know how to let anyone in and help me. Even if I did, I would end up scaring you away. I can't do that, Angel. I can't be alone again, I need you." He searched my eyes helplessly as I looked at him for a minute. I curled my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He slipped his rough hands under my shirt and set them lightly on my hips, making me shudder with delight. I ran my hands down his stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under my touch. I pulled back to look at him in the eye, "Dean Winchester, I am _never_ going to leave you again, no matter what you tell me. I'll help, if you want me to, and we'll figure this out together, okay?"

"Okay," he murmured and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you–," he hesitated and I heard him take a shaky breathe, "will you help me?"

"Of course I will, Dean. I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you so much, Ashley," his voice broke as he dropped his head against my neck. "Shhh, it's okay. What's do you need, honey?" His hot tears fell onto my neck and I rubbed his back reassuringly. "Let's go back inside, okay?" He nodded and numbly followed as I towed him behind me. I sat him down on the edge of the bed and straddled his lap. My heart broke as I looked at his face. The tears on his cheeks gleamed in the light from the window and he looked at me, completely lost and desperate for comfort. Fresh tears slid down his face and I gently wiped them away. "Hey," I soothed softly, "no more of that. It's gonna be fine, let me help." I leaned forward and kissed him slowly, drawing out every movement of my lips. He sighed as he opened his mouth and lazily moved his tongue with mine. I broke away to catch my breathe, running my hands down his neck and over his chest– outlining his muscles through his shirt. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" I murmured as I brushed my lips over his jaw. "Angel, I'm not–" I kissed him again, more roughly this time. I wove my fingers into his hair and tugged lightly as I forced his mouth open. He finally reciprocated, sliding his hands across my back and battling for dominance with his tongue. I held back a moan as he moved his lips down to my neck and flicked his tongue over my skin. "I'm broken," he mumbled into my neck. "So am I, Dean. But I'd rather have you broken, than not at all."

"That's worse than not having me."

"Yeah? Well I love you, so I don't really give a damn." He let out a low growl from the back of his throat and dragged his hot mouth up my neck. I closed my eyes and felt him nip and suck at my skin, tilting my head to give him more access. He skimmed his hands up my stomach, tracing his thumbs over the sides of my breasts. Taken off guard, I gasped and pulled at his hair sharply. "Easy, babe," he chuckled. His lips vanished from my neck and I slowly opened my eyes. He was staring at me hungrily, his eyes tracing over me slowly. I chewed my lip nervously and looked down at the bed. He wouldn't do anything with Sam in the room– right? But what about when Sam wasn't here, what would I do then? "Hey," he waved a hand in front of my face and I jumped slightly. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" I nodded, "fine. Just spaced out for a minute." He raised an eyebrow, "thinking about what?"

"Nothing," I lied as heat started to rise in my cheeks. He chuckled and trailed the tips of his fingers across my jaw, "well, now you've gotten me curious." I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. "Aw, c'mon, Angel," his warm breathe danced across my neck as he talked, "please?"

"It's stupid, you'll just laugh at me."

"No, I won't."

"Promise?" He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eye, "I promise." I looked down at his hands, trying to figure out where to start. "We're sharing a room with Sam," I began quietly. "Yeah, we are." I traced over the small scars scattered across his skin, "what about when we're not sharing a room?"

"Angel, I don't– oh," he trailed off as realization hit him. I looked down, embarrassed, and blushed furiously. It was so pathetic. I shouldn't be nervous, I should be happy– excited even. But instead, I'm sitting in Dean Winchester's lap and telling him I'm scared about having sex with him. "Hey," he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze, "I meant it. We'll go slow, okay?" I nodded, but my stomach twisted up in knots. What if I'm no good and he decides to leave? What if he gets mad because I can't do anything right? "Angel," his voice pulled me back to reality as he put his hands on the sides of my face. "Yeah?" His brows furrowed together as he studied my face, "what are you so worried about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, it's written all over your face." I sighed, "Dean, it's fine. Can we please just forget about it?"

"Uh-uh, tell me what's wrong."

"Dean–"

"Together, remember? You said we would figure this out together, now talk to me." I looked at down nervously and pulled at the hem of my shirt. "I, uh, um," I stammered hesitantly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine lightly. He started to pull away, but I grabbed the back of his head and traced his lower lip with my tongue. He growled possessively as he pulled me up against him and opened his mouth. I let out a small whimper of pleasure as he kissed me roughly, his mouth hot and demanding against mine. Leaning heavily against him, I pushed his chest lightly and he sank back down on the bed. I moaned quietly as he slid his hands up my back and pulled me over him. "Angel," he murmured in between kisses. I knew I should stop and listen to him, but instead I ran my hands over his hips and sucked on his bottom lip. "Angel."

"Later." He rolled over so he was hovering above me, his face torn between lust and annoyance. "Now," his voice was low and rough. I swallowed loudly as my stomach fluttered nervously. He sighed and his eyes grew softer, "what's wrong, babe?"

"It's nothing, I'm just worried." He laid down next to me and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb reassuringly. "About what?" I tucked my head into the front of his shoulder so he couldn't see my face. "You said we would go slow." He kissed the top of my head, "we will, Angel."

"What if I suck?" He chuckled, "I don't know, you suck pretty good, babe." I flushed with annoyance, "whatever. Forget it."

"Aw, Angel–"

"Leave me alone, Dean," I turned away from him. I knew he would laugh at me, I don't know why I even bothered to tell him. He slid his hand under my shirt and spread it across my back. I closed my eyes and soaked up the warmth as I watched what he was trying to show me. We were standing in front of the impala in the dark. My head was tilted up, a small smile on my face. Dean was watching me and biting his lip timidly. The scene switched to us lying on the hood, my head resting against Dean's shoulder and our fingers tangled together. I opened my eyes as he ran his hand down my back and kissed my neck softly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." He slipped his hand into mine and lifted it to his mouth to kiss my fingers. "You're worried that you're not gonna be good enough for me?" I nodded and he pulled me back against his chest, "Ashley, I love you. That's not going to change anytime soon." I turned around and kissed him lightly. "Besides," he flashed a cocky grin, "you'll have plenty of time to practice." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling. He slowly inched his face closer to mine, "so did it work? Did I stop your worrying?"

"I dunno," I brushed my lips over his, "guess you'll have to get us a room and find out." I sat on his hips and grabbed his hands, holding them above his head on the bed. "I can arrange that."

"Yeah?"

"Next motel. No Sam, just you and me." I sat up, running my hands down his perfectly muscled body. He set his hands on the side of my thighs, sending bolts of heat down my spine. "I, uh, good?" I couldn't focus on anything other than his hands sliding over my thighs. "Is that an answer or a question?" His warm hands moved up my back and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "What?" I asked, completely oblivious to what he just said. He cocked an eyebrow, "what's gotten into you?" I ignored him, my whole body aching to feel his hands on me, warm and rough. His fingers danced over my ribs and I tightened my grip on his hips. "Angel?" He stopped his hands and I whimpered. "Dean, please," I begged. "Please what?"

"More. God, Dean, I need to feel your hands, now." He gasped and raked his hands down my spine as I cursed abruptly. "You like that?" His rough voice making me shudder. "Dean," I groaned and rolled my hips against his, "Dean, now. I want you, now."

"We can't– Sam."

"Screw him."

"Angel–"

"Kick him out, then," I panted, my voice dripping with lust. The only thing I wanted right now was the man underneath me, I didn't care about anything else. I ached to feel his hands all over my body, to feel his skin on mine, feel him inside me. "Shit," he growled and tugged his hair angrily. Needing some kind of contact, I pushed his hands out of the way and forced his mouth open hungrily. His hands, his lips, his tongue– everything about the kiss was rough and desperate for more. I broke away, dizzy and gasping for air. "Dean," I pleaded as I reached for his hands. "Angel, wait," he sighed, clearly pissed off, "we can't, babe. Not with Sammy in here. Tonight, though, I promise. We'll get on the road today and have our own room tonight, deal?"

"Deannn."

"I know, babe. But just till tonight, and then we can do whatever you want."

"You'd better keep your promise, Winchester," I grumbled and dropped down next to him. "Don't worry," he pulled me into his side and lowered his lips down to my ear, "I'm gonna make it so good for you, Angel. What do you want, huh? You want me to run my hands all over you? Or my lips? Sucking and biting until you're begging for more?" I buried my face into his side and moaned loudly– his low, sexy voice making me burn with desire. He chuckled and traced his fingers along my collarbone, making me gasp. I took his hands and pinned them above his head as I swung my leg back over his hip. "If you don't stop, I'm kicking Sam out and taking you right now," I growled deeply. He groaned and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. I took the opportunity of having his neck exposed– showering him with hot, open mouthed kisses. He pushed me back gently and sat up with me in his lap. His stunningly green eyes met mine as he skimmed his hands lightly up my thighs. "You're beautiful," he murmured as he looked over me. I blushed and looked down, a small smile on my face. He cradled my cheek with one of his hands, "I'm serious, Angel. I can't even _begin_ to describe how lucky I feel to have you– to call you mine."

"Yeah?" I looked up at him shyly. He grinned and nodded as he leaned forward. Keeping his lips light against mine, he kissed me slowly– taking his time with every movement. "Well," I hooked my arms around his neck, "you're pretty good looking, yourself."

"That so?"

"Definitely, and y'know why _I'm_ lucky?"

"Hmm?"

"Because the man that I'm absolutely, undoubtedly in love with, is taking me to bed tonight." I bit down on his ear gently, smiling at his gasp. "And I don't think he has _any_ intentions of letting me leave said bed anytime soon."

"Damn right. Tonight you're mine, and mine only. Don't even _think_ that you're gonna be leaving our bed until I'm done with you." he growled in my ear. "Dean," I shuddered against him, his amazingly rough voice making my whole body burn with the need of his touch. "What do you want, babe?"

"You," I whimpered, "you're driving me insane, Dean." He brushed his lips over my neck as his hands slipped painfully slowly under the front of my shirt. Barely touching my skin, he trailed his fingers up my stomach and over my rib cage. I rolled my hips impatiently, forcing a groan from him as reached down and held me still. His eyes met with mine, giving me a look that suddenly made my clothes feel extremely hot. He slid his hands down over my ass as I sucked in a sharp breathe and bit down on his shoulder. "Still driving you insane, sweetheart?" I shifted restlessly as I moaned and let out small noises of pleasure into his shoulder. I would have been embarrassed, but I was so turned on, I didn't even care anymore. "Dean," I grabbed his hands and slid them up my thighs, "Dean, please." He rolled over me, kissing my neck hungrily as his hands drifted up over my ribs and outlined the bottom lace of my bra. "What the hell, guys!?" I yelped in surprise and clung to Dean– making him burst out laughing. "Did it even occur to you that I was sleeping right over here?" Dean chuckled, "I tried to tell her, Sammy." I let out a growl, low enough that only he could hear, and bit his neck softly. "Hey, easy on the biting, Angel."

"Do you want me to suck instead? Cause I know how much you _love_ that."

"Yeah, well," Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm gonna go, uh, do something and try to forget everything I just saw. Call me when you guys are... done." He hurriedly grabbed the keys off the table and stepped outside. Dean smiled as he looked back at me, "I think we scared him off." I flipped on top of him and intertwined my fingers in both of his hands. "But now," I whispered against his lips, "he's out and won't come back to interrupt us." I sighed and immediately parted my lips as he pressed his mouth to mine. His hands drifted up my stomach as his tongue eagerly explored my mouth. I leaned back as he sat up slowly, pulling my shirt off and throwing it on the floor. My fingers tangled in his short hair as he moved his mouth down over my neck and breasts. He slowly unclasped the hook of my bra and flicked his eyes up to mine. I nodded and my breathing quickened as he lowered his head and sucked hotly at the newly exposed skin. He turned and laid me back on the bed, hovering over me as he kissed and lapped his way down my body. "So soft," he murmured as he brought his mouth back up to mine. He cupped my breast, dragging his rough thumb over the bud of my nipple. I moaned into his mouth and arched up against him. "Dean," I trailed off, lost in the emotions and sensations surging through me. He left a scorching trail on my skin wherever he touched me, making my whole body feel like it was lit on fire. He made me feel beautiful– made me feel loved. God, he made me feel _his._ His hands slipped down to my waist, swiftly unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my legs. He growled angrily as they caught on my shoes and he threw them and my jeans on the floor behind him. I couldn't help blushing as he looked over me. "Don't," he cradled my cheek, "you're beautiful." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me briefly. "And you have too many clothes on." I tugged his shirt off as he squirmed out of his jeans eagerly. He settled back over me and hooked his fingers on the side of my panties, "you sure?" I nodded and he pulled my underwear down my legs as I tugged at his boxers. His eyes met with mine as he kicked his boxers down the rest of the way and he gently kissed the inside of my wrist. I became lost in his gaze as his fingers skimmed along my thigh, edging closer to my core. His fingers teased my hot center slowly, making me moan into his shoulder. As he wound me up higher, he dropped his head and sucked the sensitive spot just underneath my jaw, making me feel like I was going to explode. "Dean," I threw my head back and rocked my hips, trying to find some kind of rhythm. He pinned down my hips as he continued to suck my neck, "not yet, babe."

"Please. I want you, now. Ahhh, I need to feel you, Dean." He teased a little longer before his fingers disappeared, making me nearly whimper from the loss. "You ready, Angel?" His face hovering just above mine. "Yes. God, I want you inside me." His eyes darkened and he let out a possessive growl. I groaned and gripped his back as he slowly slid into me. "Shit, babe," he gasped as he started to rock his hips, "so... good."

"Dean," I moaned his name as I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts. He leaned down, kissing me roughly as he started to move his hips faster. His labored breathing mixed with my breathless moans and filled the room. I gripped the sheets on the bed as heat and tension pooled in my lower stomach– his rough voice chanting my name in my ear pushing me closer and closer to the edge. Then I went tumbling over, crying his name as I fell back against the bed. He buried himself deeper in my heat, then seconds later, he spiraled over the edge after me. With a harsh groan, his body tensed and he collapsed on top of me. "Am I crushing you? I can barely move." His breathing was ragged. "You're fine, babe." He reached up and slid his hands into mine as we caught our breathe. Letting out another groan, he rolled over next to me and pulled me into his side. "Angel, that was.." he trailed off. I froze, did he think I wasn't good enough? "What's wrong?"

"Was it– was it good?" He let out a sigh of relief and chucked, "that was way more than good, Ashley."

"Yeah?" He kissed the top of my head, "absolutely. I love you."

"Love you, too," I closed my eyes as he gently stroked my back, "we're still getting our own room tonight, right?" He snickered softly, "Oh, hell yeah."


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes, I'm back! Sorry guys! It's been hard to find time to write since I started school. Unfortunately, I don't know how much time per day I'll have to write, so I'm not sure how long it will be between updates. Please excuse the mess that ****_is_** **my life. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: Everyone already knows what goes here anyways.**

"Asshole calls me to come meet him for food, after I've just been laid," Dean grumbled as he pulled into a parking space. I chuckled at his obvious annoyance, quickly shutting my mouth as he glared at me. "Aw, don't be mad, babe," I brushed my fingers over the back of his neck. "I'll stop being mad when my brother stops being such a damn cockblock all the time."

"Hmmm, what if I gave you something to think about, then?" He cocked an eyebrow, "like?"

"Like," my lips grazed over his ear and he shuddered, "me. Moaning your name underneath you, and my fingers raking down your back." His hand tightened on my waist as a small moan escaped his lips, "you want me to think about that?"

"Every time you get mad."

"I think I'm gonna be mad for a different reason, then."

"And what's that?"

"That I don't have you pinned between me and a bed."

"But, now you have something to think about," I kissed him quickly, laughing at his growl when I pulled away, and climbed out of the car. He was at my side in an instant, his arm snaking around my waist as we walked towards the semi-crowded restaurant. "What's the matter, Dean?" I purred, "can't keep your hands off me?"

"I'm just showing off what's mine, sweetheart."

"Does that mean I get to show you off?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You want to?"

"Mhmm," I stood up on my toes to kiss him quickly, "I want everyone to know that this amazing, incredibly hot man belongs to me. I want everyone to know that Dean Winchester is _mine_." I couldn't hold back a laugh as his jaw dropped. His eyes flicked over to me as I laughed and a huge grin spread across his face. I was flooded with happiness and he slid his hand into mine as he lead me over to where Sam was sitting. Dean kissed my cheek gently, "Be right back, Angel." He walked off towards the back and I slid into a chair next to Sam, who was unsuccessfully trying not to smile as he looked at his laptop. "What're you smiling about?" His smile spread into a full blown grin, "you two."

"What about us?"

"Do you see him? The way he looks at you? I don't know, I've never seen that look on him before– he looks genuinely happy for once." I smiled, hoping he wouldn't notice my slight blush. "He loves you, y'know. I mean, just the way he acts around you is enough proof."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Ashley," he hesitated, "Uriel told me he remembers Hell."

"Sam–"

"Is it true, or not?" I looked at him, unsure of what I should say. It wasn't my place to tell him what Dean remembered, but then again, I told Dean about the whole demon blood thing. I opened my mouth to talk just as Dean plopped down in a chair, "You'd better not be hitting on my girl, Sammy." I exchanged an apologetic glance with Sam and flicked my eyes over to Dean. He looked at me, worry in his eyes, "You okay?" I nodded, forcing a small smile. He didn't say anything for a moment, and I could tell he saw right through me. "Okay," he shrugged and skimmed over the menu as his warm hand brushed over mine under the table. I gladly accepted it and he rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Sam cleared his throat, "So, uh, Dean?" I froze, was Sam really going to ask him? I didn't remember this happening, making me panic slightly. "Yeah?" He kept glancing at me as I wove my fingers through his and squeezed his hand tightly. "Look, I know you've said it before, man, but Uriel told me to ask you what you remember." Dean's expression immediately switched to something I couldn't read and he leaned over the table, "About what?"

"Hell, Dean."

"I told you, I can't remember anything."

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell, if you didn't?"

"Maybe because he's a dick– might have something to do with it."

"Okay, maybe, but he's still an angel."

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what–"

"Radical. What can I get you guys?" A much too cheery waiter interrupted Dean, who looked pissed. I hesitantly rubbed his hand as Sam ordered our food. "You okay?"

"Just perfect." I cringed internally and started to pull my hand away, when a scene flashed through my head. "Yeah, uh, just a nightmare."

"Okay." I turned to walk away but his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, "Stay." The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than a couple seconds and I instantly locked eyes with him as his hand wrapped around mine. "Okay, awesome," as soon as the waiter was out of earshot, Dean began talking again. "Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Sam looked at him doubtfully, "Right."

"What?"

"Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under." He gripped my hand painfully tight, "I don't remember a thing from my time down under." Sam rolled his eyes and looked away, pissing Dean off even more, "I don't remember, Sam!"

"Look, Dean, I just want to help."

"You know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is–"

"All right, here we go," Dean seemed to realize how hard he was gripping my hand as the baskets of food were set on the table. He immediately let go, and I winced as I flexed it a few times. As soon as he saw me wince, his face fell and he looked down at his food sullenly. "All right, so, where do we go from here?" I nudged his foot with mine as Sam opened up his laptop, trying to show him that I was fine. "I'm not sure. Uh, looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity, no omens or portents I can see."

"That's good news for once." His eyes met with mine as I nudged his foot again, then quickly flicked away. "Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit. Here, check this out," Sam spun the computer around so Dean and I could see it, "Uh, up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility." I glanced over at Dean, who was poking at his food glumly. Sam looked at him curiously, but kept going, "The victim claims that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see that you're very interested."

"Huh?"

"Ghost. Women. Showers. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go outside for a minute." I watched helplessly as he stood up and walked outside. Sam looked at me, concern on his face, "You guys okay?"

"I don't know," I mumbled as I shrugged. "Look, I know he's not good with words– but if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that he really cares about you, Ashley. Go talk to him,

give him a chance and see what he says."

"You honestly think he'll start talking?"

"I don't think he really knows how, but he'll eventually open up to you." I bit my lip as I glanced over at the door. "Just go already, you know you want to." I took a deep breathe and stood up, "Thanks, Sam. I owe you one."

"Uh-huh."

O.o

I found him sitting on a bench just outside the restaurant. His hands were balled up as he hunched over and looked at the ground. I sat down next to him, hesitating when he didn't move or say anything. I realized his nails were digging into the palm of his hand and I reached over slowly. "Hey," I spoke softly as I unclenched his hand, "don't do that." He released his grip and let me intertwine my hand with his. I watched him as he flipped his hand over and studied mine. "I hurt you," his voice was quiet as he traced over my hand with his thumb. I leaned against his shoulder, smiling slightly at the scent of worn leather. "I'm fine, Dean, honestly." He finally looked at me, his eyes drowning in sadness. "I keep hurting people. I can't stop," his voice broke and he closed his eyes tightly. "Dean, honey, look at me," I stroked his cheek lightly as his eyes fluttered open, "You're not hurting me, you're saving me. You always take care of me and make everything perfect– and I love you so much." His eyes became softer and he kissed the back of my hand. "You always keep me close and kiss me and tell me how much you love me. You hold me as you laugh and cry with me. You take me out to show me the stars. You do everything you can for me, and it's amazing, Dean. But, you can give some of that back, too. I'm here to listen to you– to help you. Whether you wanna talk, or just sit and hold my hand. Whatever you need, okay?" He smiled weakly, "Thanks, Angel." I kissed him gently, sighing as I pulled away, "We're gonna be in the car all day."

"So?"

"So, I won't be able to do this," I kissed him again, sucking slightly on his lower lip. "Mmm, that _is_ a bit of a downside."

"More than a bit." He chuckled, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I'm sure you will."

O.o

I shifted restlessly for the hundredth time in the backseat of the impala. We'd been stuck in the car all day, driving for hours, and it was starting to put me on edge. I wanted more than anything to get out of the cramped car and kiss Dean senseless– I'd barely seen anything but the back of his head for hours. So when Sam's head fell against the window, I took the opportunity and leaned forward. I slung my arms over his shoulders and pressed soft kisses on the back of his neck, earning a pleased hum. "How much longer until I get to take these clothes off?" I murmured as I nipped at the skin bordering his shirt collar. He chuckled quietly, "Eager, are we?"

"Mhmm," I ran my hands down over his chest, "I'm gonna kiss you everywhere, until you're _begging_ for more."

"Sorry, Angel, but if anyone's gonna be begging, it'll be you."

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?"

"Sweetheart, I'll have you screaming my name before the night is over." Leaning over even farther, I slid my hand up his thigh, scratching lightly. He swallowed loudly, "Babe." I skimmed my lips across his jaw, "Uh-uh. You beg, you lose." I trailed my fingers just underneath the waistband of his jeans and he sucked in a sharp breathe. "C'mon, babe. I'm driving and Sammy's right there."

"Better watch the road and be quiet, then." My hand slid under his jeans and I curled my fingers around his hardening length. "Oh, fuck," he cursed under his breathe as he shifted his hips. I knew I was going to get hell for this later, but I kept moving my hand as he swore and writhed underneath my tormenting fingers. His chest heaved as he tried to slow his breathing and focus on driving. I twisted my wrist and he nearly came off the seat. "A-Ah, babe," he half moaned, half panted as he gripped the steering wheel so much, his knuckles turned white. "Say it," I purred softly in his ear. He shook his head slightly as he fought to keep his eyes open. I lowered my mouth over his racing pulse, sucking and lazily drawing circles with my tongue. He sucked in a sharp breathe and held it as he tensed up. The car slowed as he turned his head and kissed me hungrily. His breathless moans became lost in my mouth as he came all over his stomach. With a soft groan, he broke away and turned back to the road. I cowered under his dark eyes watching me in the mirror, "I'm gonna pay for that, aren't I?"

"Next motel is five minutes away," a wicked smirk spread across his face as my eyes widened. This was going to be a _long_ night.

O.o

I was trembling slightly– from both eagerness and nervousness– as he unlocked the door to our room and dropped our bags on the chairs. I stood with my back pressed up against the door as he looked over at me. His dark, hungry eyes made my knees grow weak and ache for some kind of contact. He crossed the room in a few strides, standing just far enough away so his skin never touched mine. My breathe caught in my throat as he put his hands on the wall by my head and his deep green eyes bore into mine. I pressed back even more against the wall as my hands and knees started quivering. He brushed his lips across my neck, "Relax, Angel." I immediately melted into him as he took a step and pressed up against me. His hot mouth covered mine as his hands smoothed over my stomach and sides. He tugged my shirt up and over my head, his rough hands mapping out the newly exposed skin. "Your turn," I murmured in between kisses as I started to lift his shirt up. "Busy," he answered with a rough growl as his lips stumbled down my neck. Whatever protest I was about to make became lost in a moan as he reached up and cupped my breast. I gasped as he unhooked my bra and explored the skin with his hot, eager mouth. "Mmm, Dean," I arched off the wall as my hand curled around the back of his neck. "You like that, babe?" His hot breathe danced across my stomach as he kissed his way down to the top of my jeans. I bit back a moan as he knelt down on his knees in front of me and slowly started to pull the denim down. He pressed hot, wet kisses across my hips as he quickly pulled my shoes and pants off. I unsuccessfully tried to bring his mouth back up to mine as small moans escaped my lips. Closing my eyes, I moaned and let my head fall back with a soft _thud_ as he kissed the soft flesh of my inner thigh. He gently stroked the side of my thighs as he paused and glanced up at me, his eyes silently asking, "_Is this okay?_" I nearly melted at the way he was looking at me– tenderness and love shining clear in his eyes. He smiled and kissed my leg as I nodded. "I love you," he murmured softly. "I know," I purred as he pulled my panties down, trailing kisses down with it, "I love you, too."

"I can never tell you how much."

"So show me, then," I whimpered as he slowly kissed up my thigh, nudging my feet apart as he went. "Oh, babe," he chuckled, "I intent to do more than just _show_ you." My head clouded with desire as his hands slid up over my hips and his mouth edged closer to my core. My fingers reflexively tightened in his short hair as his tongue flickered out teasingly. I bit my lip, holding back my pleas as he continued to lap at the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I begged silently, arching my back towards him and attempting to shift his mouth where I was burning with desire. "Dean," I gasped as he finally obliged with one, long, teasing stroke of his tongue. His only response was a pleased purr as he continued his relentless torment. It's all I could do, to whimper and shudder against the wall as he wound me up higher and higher. His tongue was everywhere– stroking, lapping, flickering. Teasing me up to the edge, but never taking me over. I writhed against the wall, trying hopelessly to find some kind of rhythm as he pinned down my hips. "Dean," I begged breathlessly as he wound me up again, "Dean, please." He paused for a split second, then his fingers joined in on the torment and I was crashing into a wall– literally and figuratively. I hoarsely cried out his name as my knees nearly gave out. He was there to catch me, holding me up as I shuddered against him. I slowly regained my breathe and realized he was pressing soft kisses on the top of my head. He tangled his fingers in my hair, tilting my head up for a searing kiss. His tongue darted out to stroke mine, mimicking his earlier movements, and it left me wondering what he _couldn't_ do with that amazing mouth of his. Dark emerald eyes met with mine as I pull his shirt over his head, his muscles rippling under my hands as I slid them down over his chest. He stepped forward, pinning me between him and the wall. Soft moans mixed with rough growls as our skin glided across one another. He rolled his hips against mine, and I groaned as I felt the hardness in his jeans. I rubbed the back of his calf with my foot as I hooked my arms around his neck, pulling myself even closer against him. He kissed me hungrily, stumbling back towards the bed as he pulled me along with him. Stopping at the end of the bed, I slid my hands over his hips– groaning when I felt the rough denim instead of skin. I pushed him to sit down and he pulled me onto his lap with him. "You're not playing fair with your clothes on," I grumbled as I kissed across his chest. He grinned devilishly, "You gonna help me with that, sweetheart?" I shoved him on his back, straddling his hips, as he looked up at me with a shocked expression. "Oh, I can _definitely_ help," I murmured against his lips. I moved my mouth down over his chest and stomach, lapping and nipping at his soft skin. Making quick work of his boots and pants, I settled back over him in a flash. He shifted his hips, rubbing us against each other. "Mmm, Dean," I moaned softly. "That's it," his fingers brushed over my cheek, "take what you want, baby." I gasped and bit my lip as I slid over him slowly, his strong hands setting a slow pace. My head fell back and I closed my eyes as he gradually moved his hands faster– pulling us closer to the edge of the world. The blistering pace he ended up setting rode on the edge of painful, and I desperately clutched his chest to keep from crying out. I wasn't going to last much longer and, judging from his labored breathing, he wasn't either. He suddenly thrust his hips, pushing himself even deeper as I shattered all over again, and I swear I saw stars this time. I screamed his name with what little voice I had left and collapsed on his chest– barely aware that he was shuddering, too. I struggled to catch my breathe as aftershocks rolled through me. The cool breeze from the window drifted over the thin sheet of sweat on my back, making me shiver. Dean pulled me into his side, and I was suddenly enveloped in bed sheets and his warm arms. He chuckled quietly, "I knew you would scream my name." I gasped as the realization hit me. I had completely forgotten about the bet, and lost. I buried my face into his chest, not wanting to even _think _about how he would use the loss against me. Probably make me strip. Or worse. I groaned, causing him to laugh again. He continued to rub my back, the only sounds were his heart beating steadily against his chest and our light breathing. "I love you," I murmured softly as my eyes struggled to stay open. "Love you, too, Angel," his voice was equally heavy with weariness. "If you have a nightmare..."

"I'll wake you up," he finished as my eyes closed and I trailed off. I felt his lips against my forehead as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
